A Fight Worth Fighting For
by MakorraLove97
Summary: What if during the Sailor Scouts' last fight with Jadeite at the airport ended differently? What if Sailor Mars begins to have feelings towards the man who is supposed to be the enemy? When she finds out Jadeite might feel the same way, where will things go? When Queen Beryl wants revenge for Jadeite's betrayal, how far will things go? Is it a fight worth fighting for or all a lie?
1. Part 1

**Hi there everyone, so this is my first ever Sailor Moon story/fanfic, I hope you like it! ****I have always –and I mean **_**always**_**- loved Sailor Moon so I was thinking about writing a story that is based on the **_**show**_**/_anime_.**

****Just a few heads up: Zoisite is a girl in this and the names of the characters in this story are all different; some are English versions of the names and some are the Japanese versions of the names.** **

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Pairings****: Rei Hino –Sailor Mars- and Jadeite (I didn't like the ending because I completely **_**love**_** Jadeite; I was so upset that Queen Beryl did that to him –put him in eternal sleep- so I decided to change it up a bit… let's see what happens…)**

**Story Based On****: The show/anime- episode 13**

**I do NOT own the cover picture either! :)**

**Full Summary:**** ___Based on Episode 13. What if during the Sailor Scouts' last fight with Jadeite at the airport ended differently? What if Sailor Mars begins to have feelings towards the man who is supposed to be the enemy? She cannot help, but feel the way she does and when she finds out Jadeite changed and might feel the same way, where will things go? When Sailor Mars gives Jadeite a chance to change and join their side, everything changes and Queen Beryl is annoyed and angry. She wants revenge against the general that betrayed her. Just how far things will go and what will happen to the Sailor Scouts and Jadeite? Is this all a fight worth fighting over or all a lie?_**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.**

* * *

**. . .**

'_A Fight Worth Fighting For_'

Part 1

**. . .**

He failed. Jadeite failed once again and now he must yet again answer to his master, Queen Beryl. Honestly, he is scared of what she will do. Queen Beryl is already furious that he has failed so many times, and she has already promised this would be his last chance if he were to fail again. Which, he now did.

The Sailor Scouts beat Jadeite and now the three scouts are tired and worn out. Sailor Moon has never –and I mean _never_- run so much in her life.

When Jadeite sent the two large jets after the Sailor Scouts, they needed a plan . . . and quick.

_***Moments Ago***_

_Jadeite challenged the Sailor Scouts to a fight at the airport and they accepted. Once at the airport, the Scouts are greeted with evil cops who are made out of clay. The Scouts defeat them easily and continue to search for Jadeite._

_When the Sailor Scouts find Jadeite, he begins to smirk and attack them. He sends two large jets after the Scouts and they must think of a plan before the jets crush them._

_For a minute, the jets stop moving because suddenly a red rose appears. Jadeite looks at the rose in confusion until a rose appears in front of him: Tuxedo Mask._

"_You need to work as a team, Sailor Scouts; you can win this!" Tuxedo Mask shouts out to the Sailor Scouts. Jadeite shakes his head, "They will never win! I am going to win this!"_

_When Jadeite goes to attack the Sailor Scouts once more, Tuxedo Mask attacks Jadeite and they both fall into the ocean that was right beside them. The Sailor Scouts wait anxiously for Tuxedo Mask to reappear, but seconds later only Jadeite comes out of the water._

_So, once more, Jadeite begins to control the jets and the Sailor Scouts finally come up with the best plan they can think of . . . and Sailor Moon does not like it one bit._

_Sailor Moon starts running, making the jets now chase only her. So, here Sailor Moon is, running for her life while two large jets are chasing after her and she hates it because she running._

_Meanwhile Sailor Mercury uses __Sabão Spray, or her bubble attack (Mercury, bubbles, blast), which that unleashes a large, powerful, thick fog and that makes Jadeite unable to see and his vision becomes blurry._

_Now, while one jet is now chasing Sailor Moon and the other chasing after Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars uses__Akuryo Taisan__ (Mars Fireball Charge)__, or dispelling special paper to exorcise evil spirits, on Jadeite's back and, since Jadeite is the enemy, that makes the two jets start to chase after him instead._

_Sailor Moon faces her friends, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury, before giving them a sharp nod. She then faces Jadeite, who is now running away from the two jets, and she smirks._

_Sailor Moon then takes off her tiara and starts to spin around. She shouts out, "Moon . . . Tiara . . . MAGIC!" Her tiara attacks Jadeite and at the last second he dodges it._

_Jadeite falls to the ground and the two jets are about to crush him, but suddenly, when they are only inches away from him, they stop._

_***Now***_

The jets stop only inches before crushing Jadeite. He is lying on the ground, scratches, cuts and bruises are all over his body and face.

He slowly looks up, wondering why the jets did not crush him, why he is not dead, or why he did not teleport to the Dark Kingdom face to face with Queen Beryl.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon's eyebrows are knit together, also confused as to why the jets didn't crush him and kill him.

Jadeite struggles to his feet, but Sailor Moon rushes over to him and stops him, "Don't even think about running, Jadeite."

Jadeite doesn't answer though, he is on his knees, his hand on his stomach and he is trying to hold in the pain. His eyes are watery, but not because of the massive amount of pain he is feeling, it is because he is _scared_ what Queen Beryl is going to do to him.

"Don't worry, Sailor Scout, I don't plan on going anywhere . . . at least not anytime soon." Jadeite says as he blinks back tears that he will _not_ allow to spill.

Sailor Mercury walks up to Sailor Moon and Jadeite and asks with a curious look on her face, "Does anyone know why the jets stopped moving?"

Sailor Moon shrugs her shoulders and looks at Luna, "Luna, got any ideas?"

Luna shakes her head though, "No, but now we have to figure out what we are to do with him."

"Maybe he could give us information on the Negaverse?" Sailor Mercury suggests. Luna nods in agreement, but Sailor Moon notices how Sailor Mars is being very quiet.

"Mars? Everything okay?" Sailor Moon asks as she watches Sailor Mars stare at the ground and her arms are folded across her chest.

Sailor Mars snaps out of her thoughts and she stutters, ". . . Y-yes?"

Sailor Moon walks over to her friend after mumbling to Luna and Sailor Mercury to keep an eye on Jadeite.

"What's wrong? You're usually never this quiet." Sailor Moon says, "Do- do you know why the jets stopped moving?"

Sailor Mars stares into Sailor Moon's big cerulean color eyes and says, "They were going to kill him."

"You stopped them, didn't you?" Sailor Moon says more of a statement than a question.

"I had to! I couldn't just watch them crush him and then he would probably have been teleported back to the Dark Kingdom and we would have lost him." Sailor Mars says quickly, hoping that they will buy the excuse even though she knows there is another reason why she did it.

Jadeite looks up at Sailor Mars and harshly says, "You should have just killed me."

"And why would I do that?" Sailor Mars asks with a raised eyebrow and an annoyed look on her face.

"Because either way I'm going to die, so you might as well have done the job, Sailor Scouts." Jadeite snaps, his face cold and his dark blue eyes are like ice.

Sailor Mars slowly walks over to Jadeite, her eyebrows are knit together and she says a little above a whisper, "What are you talking about?"

"None of your business, children. I do not need your mercy." Jadeite snaps instantly and Sailor Moon gasps, "Hey, can you be a bit nicer? Geez, she made sure those jets didn't kill you; you can at least be nicer."

Sailor Mars bends down on her knees and looks Jadeite right in the eyes. Her dark violet eyes staring into his dark sapphire ones, "You might as well tell us, so spill."

Jadeite sighs, but begins to tell them anyways, not really seeing the problem of hiding it any longer, "Queen Beryl, my master, told me this was my last chance to beat you three and have the energy she wants. I failed too many times in her eyes and she said this would be my last. She said she would put me in eternal sleep if I fail and then she would vanish me into complete darkness. I would rather be dead."

"You're scared." Sailor Mars says, but Jadeite chuckles, "No, of course I am not scared."

"Sailor Mars, who cares? We won! We should celebrate and let him deal with whatever he has to deal with. Come onnnnnnnnnnnn!" Sailor Moon whines with a huge smile on her face and Sailor Mercury and Luna nod their heads in agreement.

"Guys, why don't you go to the arcade and I'll meet you there later?" Sailor Mars says, not taking her eyes off Jadeite.

After hesitating for a few seconds Sailor Moon nods, but Sailor Mercury asks her friend with a worried expression on her face, "Are you sure, Mars?"

Sailor Mars just nods in response and with that, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Luna leave Sailor Mars and Jadeite.

Jadeite slowly makes it to his feet and moans in pain, "W-why are you still here?"

"Do you _want_ me to leave?" Sailor Mars asks a bit more harshly than she had intended.

Jadeite sighs, in way too much pain to fight with her, "I don't care. Do what you want, Sailor Scout."

"I have a name, you know." Sailor Mars says as she eyes him with her violent colored eyes. He rolls his eyes and sarcastically mutters, "Fine, I don't care. Do what you want, '_Sailor Mars'_. Happy now?"

"Much." Sailor Mars replies with a smirk on her lips. Jadeite eyes her and Sailor Mars shrugs her shoulders, "What?"

Jadeite says nothing, just a simple shake to the head, letting his blonde hair fall in front of his eyes as he stares at the ground, still holding his stomach.

As Sailor Mars starts to see Jadeite walk away, she raises an eyebrow and grabs his arm; he winces at the pain. Instantly Sailor Mars utters with an apologetic look in her eyes, "Sorry . . ."

Jadeite nods and pulls his arm away from the girl, "It's fine. What do you want? You beat me. Why aren't you out celebrating with everyone else?"

"Maybe I don't want to celebrate." Sailor Mars says as she shrugs her shoulders. Jadeite laughs and raises an eyebrow, "Why are you even still here? I'm the enemy or did you forget that, naïve little girl?"

Sailor Mars let out a long sigh, "Why can't you just appreciate it? Maybe I don't want to go and celebrate and maybe I don't want to go hang out with my friends when you are supposed to go back to the Dark Kingdom and die. Or how about maybe I don't want to leave you alone! Are you happy now?"

Jadeite stares at Sailor Mars with shock in his eyes. Sailor Mars' face begins to get red: as red as her crimson skirt.

Sailor Mars immediately looks away and mumbles, "I-I should go . . ." Sailor Mars then turns around and begins walking away. Jadeite watches her leave for a second, still in shock at what just happened, but then he shakes his head and runs after her.

"Wait!" Jadeite calls out, but Sailor Mars doesn't look back at him; she does stop walking. He runs up to her so now he is right behind her and he hesitates before placing his hand on Sailor Mars' shoulder.

"I'm-I'm sorry, okay? I- I'm just- . . . you're right, okay? I am scared of what Queen Beryl is going to do to me and I'm scared because I know she is going to put me to eternal sleep and I-I don't know . . ." Jadeite whispers and Sailor Mars could hear the pain in his voice. She hears his struggle to hold back his feelings.

Slowly Sailor Mars turns around and looks him in the eyes. She then whispers, "Then why go back?" Jadeite chuckles, "There is no running from Queen Beryl . . . I have to."

He sighs and when Sailor Mars says nothing, Jadeite slowly turns around and goes to leave. However, this time Sailor Mars stops him, "Stay."

"Excuse me?" Jadeite asks with a raised eyebrow as he turns around to look at Sailor Mars with a questioning look.

"I don't want you to go . . . what if I promise you I will protect you- that we'll protect you?" Sailor Mars says as she chews on her bottom lip. Jadeite looks at her with a confused and shocked expression on his face, "Why would you do that?"

Sailor Mars huffs, "Must you always ask questions? Listen, if you can promise me you can change and not harm me or my friends . . . I will protect you. You wouldn't have to go back to Queen Beryl . . . you'll be safe."

"Why should I trust you?" Jadeite asks with his eyebrows knitted together. Sailor Mars rolls her violet eyes and says as if it is the most obvious reason in the world, "I saved you and I'm standing here with you right now, aren't I?"

Jadeite nods his head slowly and then asks, "Why do you trust me?" Sailor Mars laughs, "You ask way too many questions. However, to answer the question . . . I don't, but I'm still willing to give you the chance and fight for you anyways."

Jadeite lets a small smile appear on his lips, "Thank you." Sailor Mars smirks and winks, "Don't mention it. However, if you betray any of us . . . I will deep-fry you to a crisp and then feed you to the crows. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Jadeite says with a wink and a small chuckle. Sailor Mars blushes and instantly looks away.

'_Since when has his laugh become so cute? When has _he_ become so handsome? Am I . . . am I falling for-for Jadeite?_' Sailor Mars thinks to herself as she bites her lower lip.

"What do we do now?" Jadeite asks, breaking Sailor Mars out of her thoughts.

"Want to take a walk?" The Sailor Scout asks with a shrug.

Jadeite grins and shrugs his shoulders, "Why not?"

_***The Dark Kingdom: With Queen Beryl***_

There Queen Beryl is, sitting in her chair, staring at her crystal ball. She saw everything that happened with Jadeite and the Sailor Scouts and mostly importantly, she saw that he chose to be on the Sailor Scouts' side instead of hers. He is a traitor.

The door to the throne room opens slowly and a man with long, brown hair enters. He bows and says, "You asked for me, my queen?"

Queen Beryl looks up from her crystal ball and in her usual, evil voice she says, "Yes, I need you to do something important for me. Jadeite has failed once again and he then has even mustered up the NERVE to stray to the Sailor Scouts' side! I need you to destroy him and those Sailor Scouts. Is that understood, _Nephrite_?"

Nephrite smirks and nods his head, "Yes, my queen."

"Good, now go and take care of things." Queen Beryl replies in a harsh tone, but with an evil smirk on her dark, wine stained lips.

With one last nod from Nephrite, he leaves.

Queen Beryl looks back at her crystal ball and says to herself as the image of Sailor Mars walking through a park with Jadeite appears, "You will pay, Jadeite, for your betrayal. Oh and for you, Sailor Scouts? It will be the _end._ I can promise you that."

**. . .**

It has now been two weeks since Jadeite has joined the Sailor Scouts' side. At first Luna, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mercury did not trust him and disagreed with Sailor Mars, but finally Sailor Mars convinced them to give him a chance. They also were not comfortable with Jadeite knowing who they really are –Ami and Serena-. Sailor Mars understood why and knew they still didn't fully trust him. Later on, though, they started to trust him more and more as he told them stories how he was not always bad and he use to be a guardian of Prince Endymion until they were brainwashed. Lately, ever since he stopped working for Queen Beryl, he has been remembering more and more memories before he was brainwashed.

So, finally Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon decided they had trusted him a bit more and they finally showed him who they were: Serena and Ami.

Now, the four of them –plus Luna- are sitting in the park. Ami and Serena are sitting on the wooden bench and Rei and Jadeite are sitting on the soft, bright green grass.

"I'm tired." Serena moans as she lets out a long sigh, "And hungry."

"Must you always _complain_? You whine more than a baby- oh wait, you are one." Rei snickers while rolling her eyes with an annoyed look on her face.

"Must you always be such a _meanie_?" Serena shoots back with an offended and annoyed look on her face.

"Must you always be such a _brat_?" Rei says and eyes her. Both girls are glaring fiercely at each other.

"Must you _always_ start-" Serena begins, but then Ami cuts her off by shouting, "Enough! Can't the two of you ever get along?"

"NO," Both Rei and Serena reply in unison. Jadeite and Ami roll their eyes, but laugh anyway while Rei and Serena continue to stare angrily at each other.

Rei looks up at the sky and sighs, "It's nice out today."

"It is; it's very lovely out." Ami says with a smile as she, also, looks up at the sky.

Jadeite nods his head agreement, but he is not paying much attention to the conversation. He is staring at Rei, her beautiful long, black hair is flowing in the wind, her dark, violet color eyes are shining brightly and her skin is soft and smooth. He hears the way she laughs, the way she can be so stubborn, the way she argues with Serena, he sees the way she smiles, the way her eyes light up when she talks about something that interests her, and he just mainly loves everything about her.

'_Am I . . . ? Am I starting to fall for . . . Rei? No, never . . . 0r am I? Is it even possible for me to like her? Does she feel the same way . . . maybe? I mean, she did save me and let me join the good side so that has to count for something. Ugh, since when do I even care about love and all that pointless stuff? I should just forget about this . . . but yet what happens if I cannot forget? What happens if I cannot or maybe if I don't _want_ to forget my feelings towards her? Maybe I should pull her aside and tell her? Yes, I sound like a stupid love-struck puppy that is helplessly in love. Maybe I should-_' Jadeite thinks to himself, but when Rei nudges his shoulder, he snaps out of his thoughts.

"You okay there? You zoned out or something." Rei says with concern and confusion in her dark, purple eyes.

Jadeite gives Rei a smile and shakes his head, "Sorry, just thinking."

"About?" Serena asks with a raised eyebrow. Jadeite looks at Rei, then Ami, then even Luna for help, but then looks at Serena saying, "Stuff?"

"Oh Serena, leave him alone!" Rei snaps and Serena just sticks her tongue out, "What? I'm just curious to what he's thinking, geez, Rei."

"Here we go again." Ami says with a sigh and Luna shakes her head, "And to think she's Sailor Moon, keeper of peace."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Luna?" Serena says with a frown on her face as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Maybe it means because you're too much of a baby to be Sailor Moon?" Rei says with a roll to the eyes and Serena gasps.

Ami suddenly stands up and claps her hands together, "Okay! Before the two of you attack each other . . . Serena, you want to go get ice cream?"

Serena's sapphire color eyes light up and she instantly nods her head excitedly, "Yes! Let's go get some!"

Ami rolls her eyes and smiles at Rei and Jadeite, "We'll be right back, maybe fifteen to twenty minutes most. Want anything?"

Rei shakes her head and Jadeite says, "No, thanks though."

Ami nods and then with that, Ami, Luna, and Serena leave the park to go get some ice cream.

Rei sighs and lies down on the grass on her back. She stares up at the sky and smiles, "Finally, we can enjoy the peace and quiet, huh?"

Jadeite chuckles and lies down on the grass beside Rei, "What is with you and Serena?"

Rei shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know really. Serena and I are always fighting and arguing. I guess it's just a thing between us."

"Oh." Jadeite replies, his eyes never leaving the baby blue sky that has white clouds spread across it.

Minutes pass in silence between the two and Jadeite starts thinking to himself once again, '_Maybe I should just do it now and get it over with. Maybe if I say it quickly she won't be as mad or shocked? What do I do? Nope, never mind, this is stupid, the Sailor Scouts are just beginning to trust me and I don't want to lose mine and Rei's friendship. So it's final, I am not going to do it-_' However, his thoughts are interrupted, again, when Rei taps his shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong? You zoned out again."

Jadeite looks next to him to see Rei staring at him with concern eyes, "Rei . . . there is something I have been meaning to tell you."

"Yes? What?" Rei asks with a raised eyebrow and now a curious look on her face.

Jadeite takes a deep breath before saying, "What would you say if I told you that I might- I might have feelings . . . for you?"

Rei blinks at him and she sits up, "What- what did you just say, Jadeite?"

Jadeite sits up as well and stares at her, "I . . . I can't explain it. I think it's a human emotion out of my realm of understanding. I think- I like you, Rei."

"And you're not lying . . . you mean it and you're not just playing around with my feelings because you're on the bad side . . . ? And trying to mess with my head?" Rei asks with a worried look in her eyes and she bites her lip.

Jadeite jumps to his feet and snaps, "Of course not! Why would you even think of something like that?"

Rei stands up so she is now face to face with Jadeite, "Well what do you expect me to expect? Only two weeks ago you were trying to _kill_ us and now all of a sudden you have feelings for me?"

Jadeite shakes his head and chuckles darkly, "You know what, I knew this was a stupid idea and I shouldn't have done it."

Jadeite turns around and goes to leave, but Rei stops him, "Jadeite, don't go. Okay I'm sorry; it's just that you caught me off guard. I was not expecting you to just say that out of nowhere. The thing is . . . I kind of have feelings towards you and I was scared to feel them or tell you so I just tried to ignore them . . . but that wasn't working out well."

Rei sighs and leans against a tree, "I guess that's why I have been being meaner to everyone. I have been keeping my _real_ feelings locked up and so I have been taking my anger out on people . . . mostly Serena. Huh . . . I wonder if she's okay."

"I think she's fine." Jadeite says as he stands next to her and looks down at Rei, "I'm sorry I flipped out. It's just that I'm actually happier I'm on the 'good' side and not working for Queen Beryl anymore. I would never betray you like that and I would never hurt you by using your feelings against you."

Rei smirks and looks up at him, "Good. That's good to know."

Jadeite chuckles and then slowly he leans closer to Rei. Inch by inch, their faces get closer and closer together, "So, Rei, are you going to tell Ami and Serena or am I . . . ?"

Before Rei could answer, she feels Jadeite's cold lips against hers. She instantly, without hesitation, kisses him back. Her arms snake around his neck, her on her tippy toes, and his arms wrap around her thin waist.

They share a long, passionate kiss, but immediately pull away when they hear Ami's remark, "Well it looks like neither of you have to tell us; we could see it for ourselves."

Both Jadeite and Rei blush and Serena smirks, "Huh . . . who knew Rei could be so passionate and . . . nice?"

Rei eyes Serena and hisses, "Shut up- what does Darien call you?- Oh, that's right! Shut up _meatball head_."

Serena gasps, "Hey! Pick out your own nickname for me. That nickname is already taken by him and him _only_!"

Luna shakes her head and sighs, "I am so glad you girls are taking your jobs as Sailor Scouts seriously and not worrying about boys."

Ami chuckles, "It's okay, Luna, we will take our job as Sailor Scouts very seriously."

The purple cat then jumps onto the wooden bench and starts speaking, "So, does anyone else find it a bit strange how the Negaverse hasn't send any other enemies after us since Jadeite agreed to join the 'good' side?"

Serena looks at Jadeite with a questioning look, "Do you know anything about why they wouldn't send someone else after us?"

Rei eyes Serena and quickly says, "Why would he, Serena? Jadeite has nothing to do with the Negaverse anymore."

Jadeite places his hand on Rei's shoulder, "Thanks, Rei, but it's okay, I got this." He then faces Serena and the other Sailor Scouts, "To answer your question, Serena, is no. I am not sure why Queen Beryl hasn't sent anyone else yet in my replacement, but I'm sure she will be soon."

"Great, more boneheads to fight." Serena mumbles under her breath.

**. . .**

Three days later Rei and Jadeite are walking through town, talking. Both are holding hands and smiling.

"I cannot believe we're going out. Honestly if you would have asked me a month ago if I would ever think I would ever go out with you, I would have said no way." Rei says as she smiles up at Jadeite, who is grinning back at her.

"Hey, and if you would have asked me a month ago if I would ever go out with some brat in the Sailor Scouts, I would have asked him if they have lost their minds." Jadeite says with a small chuckle as Rei rolls her bright, violet eyes.

"Jadeite . . ." Rei suddenly asks, her voice getting quiet. Jadeite raises an eyebrow and looks at her with a confused and worried look, "What's wrong? You're usually never this quiet."

"I like you . . ." Rei begins and Jadeite laughs, "I know that, Rei. I think we both figured that out already; I like you too."

Rei shakes her head and stops walking, her hand still tightly in Jadeite's, "No . . . you don't get it."

"Get what, Rei?" Jadeite asks, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Jadeite, I like you _a lot_. I know we have only known each other for a little while and most of the time I did know you, you were 'evil' and all, but there is just some connection I have towards you . . . I don't know. It's like, remember how you said you were once a guardian for Prince Endymion, but then you said you were brainwashed you believe or something like that?" Jadeite nods so Rei continues, "So maybe in that lifetime you and I shared something or we had feelings towards one another? I don't know because it's like I have known you my whole life and I- I-" Rei tries to finish, but she begins struggling and Jadeite places both of his hands on each of her shoulders, "What? Rei you could tell me." Rei's face starts to turn a light shade of red and the next thing she knows is that she blurts out, "I love you, okay?"

Silence.

More silence.

And even more silence.

Neither one of them say anything; the two of them just stare into each other's eyes as people walk pass them and bump into them while some mutter apologizes and some just walk off.

"What did you say?" Jadeite asks with a low voice. Rei bites her lower lip and does not respond. Jadeite takes a closer step towards her and once again whispers, "Rei, what did you just say . . . ?"

Rei hesitates and then slips her hand out of Jadeite's and mutters, "I-I have to go. I-I think Serena, um, needs me?" Before she could even gets the words out of her mouth she runs off in the opposite direction, leaving Jadeite standing there with confusion all over his face.

**. . .**

Rei runs in the opposite direction as fast as her legs can go. Now Rei has to hide because she could feel the hot tears running down her face and she does _not_ cry. Everyone, including all her friends and family know and has never seen her cry. If someone were to see her crying, they would be shocked and they would not believe it.

Rei Hino crying? No. Sailor Mars crying? Never.

The next thing Rei knows is that she is standing in the middle of the park, surrounded by colorful flowers and dark, green leaves.

Rei lets out a long sigh as her finger touches one of the dark, bloody red roses. She stares down at it and lets the tears continue to roll down her face.

"You know," A new, unfamiliar voice appears behind her, "I always loved the color of roses. It's just a nice, live color; they're the same color as _blood_."

Rei instantly turns around and sees a somewhat handsome man standing there with long, wavy, dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, the same outfit as Jadeite, and a smirk on his tan face.

"Who are you?" Rei questions with a harsh voice, her eyebrows knitted together and she instantly wipes her tears away.

"Aw, was the Sailor Scout crying?" The man teases and Rei clenches her fists, "I won't ask again. Who. Are. You?"

The man shakes his head and laughs, "So rude. Besides, shouldn't it be ladies first? I should at least know which person I am speaking with, _Rei _or _Sailor Mars_?"

Rei eyes him and she coldly replies, "My name is Rei. I'm still waiting for your name, so, what is it?"

The man rolls his ice blue eyes, but says with a slight shrug to the shoulders, "My name is Nephrite."

"What do you want?" Rei asks, taking a step back, but Nephrite takes a step forward towards her.

"Oh come on, Sailor Scout, don't be naïve." Nephrite says as he waves his finger in the air.

Rei eyes him, "You're quite annoying; has anyone ever told you that?"

"So, why _were_ you crying? Why are you all _alone_ in the middle of the park? Huh?" Nephrite says as he folds his arms across his chest and raises an eyebrow.

Rei laughs and sarcastically asks, "Oh, and I'm going to tell you my problems?" Rei goes to turn around and just walk away, but then Nephrite chuckles and says, "Is it my good old friend, Jadeite? What did he do? He has a reputation of being a bit nasty and sarcastic."

That hit a nerve.

Almost instantly, Rei turns around, eyes Nephrite, and harshly growls, "Don't you _dare_ talk about him!"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Sensitive spot I presume?" Nephrite asks with a smirk on his lips.

Rei clenches her fists so hard that they are turning white, "You know nothing about him, Nephrite."

"Oh, I don't, do I? You know, my dear, I have known him most of my life. So, I think I do know more about him than you do; sorry." Nephrite says with a smirk and it is obvious he is trying to hold back his laughter.

Rei laughs and purses her lips together, obviously annoyed and pissed, "You might think so, but you're wrong."

"Then why are you crying?" Nephrite presses and Rei sharply snaps, "Shut up!"

Nephrite eyes her and shakes his head, "I don't like that tone you're using." Rei laughs again, "Good and you know what? I don't care."

Suddenly a man comes out from behind a tree who is wearing a gardening hat, jean shorts and a white T-shirt. The man is holding a shovel in his right hand and his other hand is in a fist. His eyes are pure black and a smirk is on his dark lips.

Rei backs up the furthest she can and now her back is pressing against a tree, "What did you do to that man, Nephrite?!"

Nephrite chuckles darkly and shrugs his shoulders, "Oh nothing, just thought I should cheer you up by sending someone over here to- oh I don't know- kill you perhaps?"

"Leave her alone, Nephrite!" A new, but now familiar, voice appears. Rei and Nephrite turn around to see Jadeite standing there with his hands in fists and an angry look on his face.

Nephrite smirks, "Ah, just in time to join in on the fun. Nice to see you again; too bad you're on the wrong side though, wouldn't you say?"

"What do you want?" Jadeite asks cruelly.

"What do you think, Jadeite? Oh and Queen Beryl is not so happy you decided to go against her; she wants _revenge_." Nephrite says with a mocking frown on his lips.

"Is this what this is, Nephrite? Revenge? You are going to hurt Rei because Queen Beryl wants me to pay for leaving her and coming to the Sailor Scouts' side? Queen Beryl was going to _kill_ me if I went back to the kingdom! I-I care about Rei and you are _not_ going to hurt her." Jadeite says through his teeth, his voice in a low, dangerous growl.

Rei looks at Jadeite before saying with an emotionless voice, but her eyes are full of confusion and hurt, "I could take care of and protect myself."

Jadeite looks at Rei and goes to say something, but Nephrite interrupts, "Aw, did the two of you fight or something?"

"Ugh, would you just shut it already?" Rei snaps at Nephrite with a roll to the eyes.

"That's enough; I had it with the two of you. Goodbye, Sailor Scout." Nephrite says and then looks at the man, "Attack!"

The man begins limping towards Rei and Jadeite goes to jump in front of her, but Rei stops him by shouting out, "No, Jadeite, go and find Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury! I'll be fine!"

Jadeite looks at her with an unsure look on his face and Rei smirks, "Now go!"

He hesitates at first, but with wide eyes, he watches Rei put her red pen in the air that has a mars symbol on the top of it and shouts out, "MARS POWER!"

Fire starts wrapping tightly around Rei's body and she begins spinning around. She then appears in red high heels, her white gloves, and her usual Sailor Scout outfit with the red skirt and a purple bow on the back and on the front of the outfit.

Her eyes are a deep violet color with a sparkle in them and her hair is long and shiny. A smirk appears on her lips and she winks at Jadeite. Nephrite narrows his eyes at Sailor Mars and then he glances at Jadeite, but before he could say anything to him, Jadeite runs off.

The man with the shovel continues to makes his way towards Sailor Mars; the shovel is high and firmly in his hands.

The man starts swinging the shovel, aiming for Sailor Mars, but at last seconds, Sailor Mars dodges them. The man is using all of his energy, which that makes Nephrite only stronger and stronger.

Nephrite, however, sees Sailor Mars dodging each swing of the shovel and he realizes he has to do something to stop and destroy Sailor Mars before the other Scouts and Jadeite return.

Slowly a smirk appears on Nephrite's lips when an idea pops into his head. Nephrite glances at Sailor Mars and the man quickly before turns his attention to a piece of a twig that is lying on the ground, buried in leaves. With one quick move, Nephrite stomps on the twig, making a cracking noise because of the leaves and the twig makes a loud snapping noise.

Sidetracked, Sailor Mars turns her attention to where the snapping noise is coming from, thinking it is coming from her friends who are just about arriving, but only then when she sees Nephrite smirking at her, she knows it was a trap.

Before she could fully duck, the man swings his shovel and slams it hard against her right shoulder. Sailor Mars screeches in pain and then falls to her knees while gripping her right shoulder with her left hand.

**. . .**

Jadeite is running through the town, searching everywhere he could think of, looking for Serena, Ami, and even Luna.

His eyes are wide, but he keeps his facial expression calm while inside even though he could feel his heart racing quickly, but he tries to keep himself relaxed and focused.

Jadeite tries, at the moment, to pretend to be the self he used to be before he joined the Sailor Scouts and the 'good' side. When he use to be emotionless, strong, confident, a bit cocky, how he usually used his charm to get him to win over the girls so he could take their energy . . . his old self.

Sometimes he wonders how he went from working for someone like _Queen Beryl_ to working with the _Sailor Scouts_ and a talking, purple cat. They are completely opposite and how he ever fell in _love_ was a whole other story that he isn't even sure if he fully understands. He use to try to kill the Sailor Scouts . . . he use to try to _kill_ Sailor Mars . . . the same girl who right now is he in desperate need to save and protect, but the only way of doing that would be getting help and finding Serena and Ami.

'_Ugh, where could those girls be? I tried their homes, their school, and the park I know they aren't there, so where could they be? I checked practically this whole entire-_' Jadeite starts thinking to himself, but stops when he realizes the only one other place they could be. Jadeite slaps his forehead and mutters, "The arcade!"

Instantly Jadeite sprints to the arcade while hoping that the two girls are there and if they aren't . . . he is most likely . . . screwed.

**. . .**

About not even five minutes later and here Jadeite is, swinging the door to the arcade open. He anxiously looks around, still praying that Serena and Ami are here, but he sees only strangers.

He growls is frustration and he shakes his head, knowing he can't leave Rei- or well Sailor Mars at the moment, alone any longer. He needs to help her. He turns to go and leave, but as he is walking out, he bumps into Serena, Ami, and Andrew.

"Oh, hey there." Andrew says with a smile and a small wave to Jadeite.

Jadeite, on the other hand, completely ignores him and looks straight at Ami and Serena and harshly whispering, "Let's go, I need you both, _now_."

Both, Ami and Serena's eyes widen and Ami quickly turns to Andrew, "I am very terribly sorry, but we must go."

Serena frowns, but nods, "Aw, yeah we'll see you later!"

Andrew smiles and nods as he watches the three, Ami, Serena, and Jadeite, run off in the opposite direction.

**. . .**

As they are running, Serena and Ami look at Jadeite with confusion on their faces. "What's going on, Jadeite?" Ami asks with a raised eyebrow and a worried look on her face.

Serena pouts and whines, "Yeah, what gives? We were just about to hang out with Andrew some more before you just _had_ to ruin it. That was rude, I mean don't you even care about my love life and how _dreamy_ Andrew is and-" Before Serena could continue, Jadeite snaps, "Rei is in trouble! Queen Beryl sent someone else from the Negaverse and he is going to take all the energy from some guy and _kill_ Rei!"

Ami and Serena gasp and Luna, who somehow caught up and is running behind them, yells, "Quick, girls, transform! We need the Sailor Scouts for this one and Rei needs your help."

Serena and Ami both nod in agreement. Jadeite, Ami, and Serena all make it in the beginning of the park and the two girls exchange a quick glance before transforming into Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon.

Ami takes out her blue pen with the Mercury symbol on the top of it and shouts out, "MERCURY POWER!"

Serena takes a deep breath, glances at Jadeite and then raises her hand in the air and screams, "MOON PRISM POWER!"

Ribbons start to wrap around Serena's body and she begins to transform into Sailor Moon. Her body spins around with her eyes closed as her Sailor Scout outfit starts to form. Then, once her Sailor Scout outfit is on, for the final touch the golden tiara with a red gem in the middle of it appears on, now Sailor Moon's, forehead.

Ami's body is spinning around with her eyes tightly closed while blue ribbons and water surround her body and her Sailor Scout outfit begins to form on her body.

Once Ami fully changed into Sailor Mercury, for the final detail of her being a Scout, a golden tiara with a blue gem in the middle appears on her forehead.

Both girls open their eyes and look at Jadeite, who right now has wide eyes and a raised eyebrow.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon both laugh at his expression and Jadeite just shakes his head, "Yeah, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that."

Luna rolls her eyes and then starts walking off, heading towards the middle of the park, "Let's go!"

The three of them nod and quickly follow Luna; the entire time they are running towards the direction Rei and Nephrite are and Jadeite is silently praying that Rei is okay.

**. . .**

Sailor Mars is on her knees, her eyes squeezed shut, hoping that by doing that, her pain would decrease . . . it doesn't.

Nephrite chuckles as he watches Sailor Mars on her knees in pain. "Ah," Nephrite begins with a smirk, "having trouble there, Scout?"

Sailor Mars eyes him, but before she could respond, she sees the man going for another strike at her with the shovel. Sailor Mars quickly, but painfully, dodges it at the last second. She moans in pain as she slowly makes it to her feet, but not even a second later the shovel collides with her right side.

"AHH!" Sailor Mars yells out in pain, her eyes becoming teary, but she refuses to let them escape; she does not allow herself to show weakness.

Sailor Mars falls on the ground, lying on her back, moaning in pain. That though, that last hit from the man triggers his maximum energy and that is when the Youma that Nephrite planted inside the shovel, comes out and appears. The man falls to the floor unconscious and the Youma stands next to Nephrite, glaring at Sailor Mars.

"You see, Sailor Scout, once I gained all the energy I needed from his pathetic human, my Youma unleashes out of the item I planted the Youma in, which just so happens to be the shovel." Nephrite explains with a smirk and then adds, "This Youma here is named Petasos. Lovely, isn't she?"

The Youma has light purple skin, a lot of crazy, messy, bunched up green hair, long ears, long, green eyebrows, light green jumpsuit with an orange vest and a blue necklace.

Petasos smirks and breaks into a loud, evil laugh, "Doesn't look like much of a competition here, Nephrite." Her voice is scratchy, creepy, high pitch, and viciously.

Sailor Mars struggles to her feet and growls, "This- this isn't o-over yet."

"Are you sure about that, Sailor Scout? You look a bit hurt and bruised. How's your shoulder, or perhaps your side? I'm sure that shovel hit you pretty hard, did it not?" Nephrite says with amusement in his eyes and his usual grin on his lips.

"I'm-I'm fine, thanks for asking though." Sailor Mars says sarcastically and a glare at Nephrite.

"So then why don't we finish this?" Petasos spits out and takes a step closer to Sailor Mars, an evil and cruel look shines in the Youma's eyes.

Suddenly Petasos comes running after Sailor Mars and before she could do anything or even dodge it, Petasos slams right into the side where Sailor Mars was hit with the shovel and she goes flying into the nearest tree.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Mars weakly looks up to the sound of a familiar voice and a smirk slowly appears on Sailor Mars' lips, "You lost, Nephrite; this is all going to be over in just a few minutes."

Nephrite turns around and then he is greeted with the presence of Jadeite, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Moon. Nephrite frowns at the appearance of the Sailor Scouts and his old friend and his hands turn into fists.

Sailor Mars, who is still lying weakly against the tree, lets out a mocking chuckle, "Looks like you lost this one, Nephrite. You're outnumbered."

Sailor Moon takes a step towards Nephrite, looks him straight in the eyes and begins shouting out her usual speech before she fights, "_I am Sailor Moon! Champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!_" She says the last part while pointing at Nephrite then adds, "It's over Nephrite!"

Sailor Mars slowly and weakly stands up, however, when she does stand up, Jadeite spots the bloodstains that stained through her Sailor Scout uniform. Her side and her shoulder are drenched in _her_ blood.

Jadeite turns to Nephrite and snaps, "You hurt her? You made her bleed? What did you do to her?!"

Petasos rolls her eyes and coldly hisses through her teeth, "I think it is time for more fighting and less talking!"

Before anyone else could say anything, Petasos lets out a loud screech and then runs after Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon gasps and immediately starts screaming and running away in circles from the Youma that is chasing after her. Sailor Mercury is about to help her friend, but Petasos uses one of her attacks that makes animals turn violent and attack.

All the birds, crows, and squirrels begin attacking Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Jadeite while Petasos is chasing after Sailor Moon and Nephrite is leaning against one of the trees, arms folded across his chest, and a smirk on his lips.

A bird pecks at Sailor Mars' bad shoulder and she yelps in pain, "Ah! You stupid bird, ow!"

"We need a plan, now!" Sailor Mercury yells out to her friends as she tries dodging the pecking and biting from the birds and the squirrels.

"I . . . couldn't . . . agree . . . with . . . you . . . more!" Sailor Moon shouts, running out of breath and becoming dizzy from running in circles, running away from Petasos' grip and her nails that are like claws that are just dying to dig into her –Sailor Moon's- flesh.

Jadeite looks at Sailor Mercury and quickly asks, "Got any ideas?"

Sailor Mercury thinks for a moment before smiling to herself. She takes a deep breath and then shouts out, "Mercury bubbles . . . BLAST!"

A thick fog covers the air and no one could see a thing. Petasos growls and keeps whipping her head around, in desperate need to find someone before they attack her.

Except that is exactly what happens . . .

The only words that ring through Petasos' ears is a voice that sounds like it's coming from Sailor Moon, "_Moon . . . Tiara . . . MAGIC!_"

A tiara comes flying at Petasos, but to her luck, it misses only by an inch. Sailor Moon gasps and frowns when her tiara comes back to her. "No, no, no, no, nooooo!" Sailor Moon whines, "You're not supposed to come back without destroying the Youma! You're not supposed to miss!"

Petasos laughs darkly and then lifts her hands up as the fog begins to fade away and faces the palm of her hand towards Sailor Mercury and Jadeite. Suddenly and unexpectedly, vines come out of Petasos' hand and shoots at Sailor Mercury and Jadeite.

"Ahh!" Jadeite and Sailor Mercury both scream as the vines from Petasos' hands tightly wrap around their bodies.

"Let them go!" Sailor Moon shouts while clenching her fists and teeth together. Petasos bursts into laughter, "Ah, never little brat!"

Sailor Moon pouts and snaps, "Psh, I am not a little brat, for your information!"

"Oh, get over it, Sailor Moon, this is NOT the time!" Sailor Mars snaps at Sailor Moon who just replies by sticking her tongue out at her.

Sailor Mars is struggling to stay on her feet because the pain in her side is unbearable from when the shovel was _slammed_ into her; her shoulder is in pain, but not as much as her side.

"It's time to end you stupid, bratty Sailor Scouts!" Petasos screeches and tightens the vines that are wrapped around Jadeite and Sailor Mercury's bodies. Both friends yelp in pain; it feels like their insides are being squeezed out of them and it feels like they are losing oxygen.

"No!" Sailor Mars yells, suddenly finding the strength in her to fight back with all her might. Concentrating, Sailor Mars presses her index fingers together and she presses her thumbs together. Both, her index fingers and thumbs are pointed upward and Sailor Mars could feel the heat rushing through her body.

"Mars . . . fire . . . IGNITE!" Sailor Mars then screams, sending all the fire that was building inside her body and unleashing it at Petasos. The vines burn, which releases Jadeite and Sailor Mercury and then Sailor Mars, who is now panting, looks at Sailor Moon and gives her a sharp nod.

Sailor Moon knows exactly what that nod means . . .

Sailor Moon places her hands on her tiara and slowly takes it off, she spins around, and then shouts out, "Moon . . . tiara . . . MAGIC!" And with that, Sailor Moon aims her tiara at Petasos and she did not miss this time. All Petasos could do now was scream as she watches the tiara slam into her, making her vanish into thin air . . . killing her.

Nephrite watches with wide eyes and he gasps, "No! You stupid Scouts; you killed her!"

"I told you this was over and it is, Nephrite." Sailor Moon says calmly; her sapphire color eyes staring into Nephrite's eyes.

"Give it up now while you still have a chance; you may be able to still have an opportunity and run." Jadeite says as he walks over to Sailor Mars who is leaning against one of the trees and holding her side.

Nephrite's face turns to a shade of red and he starts flipping out, his eyes filled with fire, "No! I will _not_ fail Queen Beryl! She told me to get revenge and I intend to."

"You are making a mistake." Sailor Mercury says with her eyebrows knitted together.

Secretly, not that Sailor Mars would _ever_ admit it, but she wishes that Nephrite would just flee so she could get some rest because in all honesty, she is in more pain than she has ever experienced.

"I'm willing to take my changes destroying each and every one of you instead of showing up back to Queen Beryl empty handed and with no good outcomes or revenge that she ordered me to receive." Nephrite growls; anger boiling inside of him; he knows what would happen if he showed up with no good news to Queen Beryl. He would be dead in a blink of an eye.

With a shaky breath, Sailor Mars narrows her violet eyes at Nephrite and she harshly says, "Fine. Have it your way, but I assure you that you _will_ regret it."

"I don't think so." Was all Nephrite says before shouting out, "Starlight attack!" Then with that, a beam of energy starts shooting out of his hand and aims for Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. Sailor Moon sees it coming so with her eyes wide, she pushes Sailor Mercury out of the way and she ducks at the last second, making the attack hit a nearby tree and knock it over.

Nephrite growls in frustration when his attack misses and then he faces the injured Sailor Mars and Jadeite. He eyes them, but a smirk starts to form on his lips, but he quickly hides it.

Sailor Moon runs after him, going to do a jump kick, but he simply steps out of the way, making Sailor Moon trip and fall in a bush.

Sailor Mercury goes to use her Mercury bubble blast attack, but Nephrite kicks her knee, making her fall to the ground and blasting her with energy.

Sailor Mars eyes Nephrite and prepares herself to use her attack as well, but Nephrite's words stop her.

"Ah, Jadeite I think you and I have some unfinished business to take care of. You left your friends, your partners, and your life at the Dark Kingdom and for what? Some girl who is a Sailor Scout? You betrayed Queen Beryl, Jadeite." Nephrite says as he slowly takes steps closer to Jadeite, "I mean, we were never really _friends_ and all, but the two of us were closer friends with each other than anyone else."

Jadeite eyes Nephrite and says with a shake to the head, "Queen Beryl was going to kill me. She was going to put me in an eternal sleep if I would have gone back to the Dark Kingdom. Those jets could have crushed me if it weren't for Sailor Mars. She cared and even trust me; she gave me a second chance to change. I- I _love_ her, Nephrite, and I _won't_ have you hurt her."

Sailor Mars' eyes widen at that. He- . . . he loves her? Jadeite loves her? Is that what he just said? She stares at Jadeite with shock, confusion, hurt, love, lust, excitement, fire, and much more emotions in her dark, shiny, violet color eyes. Sailor Mars thought that Jadeite didn't love her back and when she told him that she loved him and he was silent, she thought it was the end between the two. Maybe they would still be friends, but that would be it . . . but she is wrong and she is thankful for that. Despite all the pain she is in, she lets a small smile spread across her lips.

"Well I'm sorry, Jadeite, but my orders were to _end_ the Sailor Scouts and that is exactly what I am doing." Nephrite says with an expressionless face and hard, cold eyes. He then looks at Sailor Mars with fire, rage, and revenge in his eyes, "I ask for powers from the stars . . . give me the power!" Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Nephrite shoots energy balls out of his hands and hits Sailor Mars right in the chest, full blast.

It is like everything is in slow motion . . . the energy balls coming straight towards he –Jadeite- and Sailor Mars . . . violet, fearful eyes look up at him and stare at his dark, cerulean color eyes . . . the ball of energy slowly hitting Sailor Mars' chest . . . slowly her body falls backwards and to the ground and then slowly, with one last look up at Jadeite, Sailor Mars' eyes close.

* * *

**Well, that is it for part 1! :D I know it was pretty long, but nevertheless, I hope you all liked it and Part 2 should be up shortly! ^_^**

**_Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! :D_  
**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Part 2

**Hey there everyone! :D So, this is part 2 of my Sailor Moon story "A Fight Worth Fighting For". I hope you're enjoying the story and this is the final part! Enjoy! ^_^**

****Just a few heads up: Zoisite is a girl in this and the names of the characters in this story are all different; some are English names and some are the Japanese names.** **

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Pairings****: Rei Hino –Sailor Mars- and Jadeite (I didn't like the ending because I completely **_**love**_** Jadeite; I was so upset that Queen Beryl did that to him –put him in eternal sleep- so I decided to change it up a bit… let's see what happens…) -Also has mentions of Sailor Moon/Serena and Darien/Tuxedo Mask- (They tease each other and stuff ^_^)**

**Full Summary:**** ___Based on Episode 13. What if during the Sailor Scouts' last fight with Jadeite at the airport ended differently? What if Sailor Mars begins to have feelings towards the man who is supposed to be the enemy? She cannot help, but feel the way she does and when she finds out Jadeite changed and might feel the same way, where will things go? When Sailor Mars gives Jadeite a chance to change and join their side, everything changes and Queen Beryl is annoyed and angry. She wants revenge against the general that betrayed her. Just how far things will go and what will happen to the Sailor Scouts and Jadeite? Is this all a fight worth fighting over or all a lie?_**

**Story Based On****: The show/anime- episode 13 **

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.**

* * *

**. . .**

'_A Fight Worth Fighting For_'

Part 2

**. . .**

Jadeite's eyes widen and he falls to his knees beside Sailor Mars' body, "Rei? Rei come on . . . open your eyes. Come on, Mars, open your eyes and just let me know you are going to be okay."

Nephrite chuckles, "Pathetic, you use to be better than this. What has happened to you, Jadeite? You are weak now and you are definitely not yourself anymore . . . you grew soft."

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury slowly stand up and watch everything that has just happened. Both of the girls have their eyes wide in shock and both of their mouths are hanging open.

"Sailor Mars . . ." Sailor Moon whispers to herself and Luna nudges her leg. Sailor Moon looks down at Luna and Luna whispers to Sailor Moon, "Now would be the perfect time to fight him; Nephrite is distracted right now because he and Jadeite are fighting over what just happened. Mercury, use your attack and then Sailor Moon, use your tiara attack and quickly!"

Sailor Moon takes in a long, shaky, deep breath, but gives Luna a nod, "Got it."

However, before either Sailor Scout could do anything, Nephrite turns around and shakes his head with a mocking frown, "I'm hurt that you would try to attack me with my back turned against you."

"You hurt Sailor Mars and for that you are not going to get away with that; she's our friend and we will make sure you will pay for that violent attack against her." Sailor Mercury says as she eyes Nephrite.

"Oh, is that so?" Nephrite asks with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle escaping his lips.

"You bet your butt is it!" Sailor Moon yells as she pouts and places both hands on each of her hips.

Nephrite then gives them an annoyed and hateful look, "Yeah, well we'll see about that." Then with that, Nephrite goes to, once again, use the Starlight attack. The energy is all charged up and right before he is about to unleash it and attack Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, a red rose strikes the side of Nephrite's face.

Sailor Moon's eyes turn into hearts when she sees the rose, "Oh yay, Tuxedo Mask!" She places both of her hands on her each side of her cheeks and happily and dreamy says, "He has come to save us; oh how romantic!"

Sailor Mercury just sighs, "Now is not the time, Sailor Moon."

Tuxedo Mask smiles at the Sailor Scouts, "You could do it, girls. I know you can. You just have to stay strong and work together. Jadeite, I have seen you fight; you are good and powerful . . . use that power for good and destroy this evil once and for all. Come on Scouts, believe in yourselves and fight . . . fight for your friend. Fight for the world. I believe in you." Then with that, he vanishes.

Sailor Moon sighs as her heart is pumping hard and fast and her eyes are filled with love and hearts, "Oh . . . isn't he just soooo dreamy?"

Sailor Mercury rolls her eyes, "Sailor Moon, stay focus."

"Oh, you're no fun, Mercury." Sailor Moon whines as she rolls her ocean blue eyes and pouts.

Sailor Mercury rolls her eyes once again and sighs, "Sailor Moon, we need to stay focus and save and help Sailor Mars. Don't you want to stop the Negaverse and help Sailor Mars?"

"Oh fine, okay I get it." Sailor Moon mumbles and then eyes Nephrite, getting back into her fighting stance.

"Say goodbye, Negaverse!" Sailor Moon shouts, but before she could do or say anything else, Nephrite tackles her to the ground and goes to actually make a run for it. Knowing he already lost the fight and that he is outnumbered.

'_Oh no you don't!_' Jadeite says to himself in his head and then runs after Nephrite, tackling him to the ground.

By the time both, Jadeite and Nephrite stand up and Jadeite eyes him, "Tell Queen Beryl she won't be getting away with this and that she _lost_."

Sailor Moon then takes off her tiara and shouts out for the final time to finish this off, "Moon . . . tiara . . . MAGIC!" Then with that, she spins around once and then sends her tiara finally towards Nephrite.

Nephrite's eyes widen before the tiara hits him and he automatically teleports to the Dark Kingdom . . . to go face Queen Beryl.

**. . .**

Sailor Moon falls to her knees in exhaustion, "Oh, I am so tired; aren't you guys tired too? Mmm?"

Sailor Mercury rolls her eyes at Sailor Moon and she instantly runs over to where Sailor Mars and Jadeite are.

Jadeite is holding Sailor Mars close to his body; his arms are wrapped around hers, her head is in his lap, and his eyes are a bit watery, but he would _never_ let them show. Jadeite would never let one tear drop from his eyes and slide down his cheek, he will never show a weakness and sadness because that is just not his type of person . . . that is just not who he is. And that is something he and Sailor Mars share in common.

"How-how is she, Jadeite?" Sailor Mercury asks softly as she kneels down next to him.

Sailor Moon and Luna walk over to them as well and Luna shakes her head, "She doesn't look so good, Scouts, Jadeite."

"We need to do something and quick. She lost lots of blood and probably has a lot of damages inside of her body." Sailor Mercury says with worry and concern in her deep blue eyes.

"Well we can't bring her back to the temple because her grandfather would go crazy and want to know _everything_ that happened. We can't take her to my house because of my parents; Mercury?" Sailor Moon says as she bites her lower lip. Despite all the times she –Sailor Moon- and Sailor Mars has fought, they have and always will be friends who have each other's backs and honestly, at the moment, she is scared that she is going to lose her friend . . . she thinks she is going to lose Sailor Mars . . . she thinks she is going to lose Rei Hino.

Sailor Mercury shakes her head, "I cannot either; my parents and school work."

"Well we can't take her to the hospital because they will have to report whatever happened and it will probably be hard to explain how the 'Negaverse' is trying to take over Earth!" Sailor Moon shouts out, becoming frustrated.

Jadeite then looks at Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury and says, "Why don't I take her? I got this small apartment only a few blocks away from the temple and from the hospital. I will always keep a good eye on her. I will take care of her and make sure she heals."

"You really do care for the girl; don't you, Jadeite?" Luna asks a bit taken back that a man who was brainwashed to hate good and work for bad and for someone who worked for the Negaverse can be so different and actually . . . in _love_.

Jadeite nods his head slowly and looks back down at the unconscious girl in his arms, "I do."

"So, that's the plan. Rei will go to your place and stay there until she is healed." Sailor Mercury says with a small nod and everyone else nods in agreement.

"I hope she will be alright, but I am sure she will pull through, she is a Sailor Scout after all." Luna says as she watches Jadeite lift Sailor Mars in his arms and they all begin walking towards Jadeite's apartment.

Blood is on Sailor Mars' forehead, shoulder, and her side and all Jadeite could do is worry even when he tries to force himself not to.

He sighs and continues to walk with the Scouts who still haven't changed back to their usual selves. "Aren't you girls going to change back?" Jadeite suddenly asks, breaking the silence.

Sailor Mercury shakes her head, "We'll change back at your apartment. We might as well help Mars change back as well."

"Alright." Jadeite replies and then looks back down at Sailor Mars' pale face. In his head, he thinks to himself, '_I hope you're okay, Rei. I know you're supposed to be 'Sailor Mars' right now, but to me you will always be Rei. I just hope you're okay . . . I need to talk to you. You need to know that even though I use to work for the Negaverse, I have changed and I am in love with you. I know you already know I changed, but I still want to tell you face to face . . . I want you to know how much I care about you. Please wake up . . . please? Wow, it's funny how I'm usually not the one who is pleading or begging for things. I usually just don't care . . . do you see what you did to me? Ha . . . ha . . . ugh, I miss you a lot. I hope you'll wake up soon._'

_***The Dark Kingdom: With Queen Beryl***_

"So I see that you failed me, Nephrite." Queen Beryl coldly says.

Nephrite, who is kneeling, flinches at the tone of his Master's voice and he says quietly, "Forgive me, my Queen."

"You not only failed me, but you also received no energy." Queen Beryl continues, her dark eyes never leaving her glass ball.

"My Queen, I did receive little energy and-" Nephrite begins, but Queen Beryl immediately cuts him off in a harsh tone, "A little energy is the same as no energy! You failed me and do it again and you _will_ regret it."

"Yes, my Queen, I am sorry." Nephrite says in a low voice, his head staring at the ground.

Queen Beryl lifts her eyes for a split second at Nephrite and then back at her crystal ball, "Stand up, Nephrite."

Nephrite nods his head and then stands up straight. He looks at Queen Beryl and says sternly, "I have another plan to make Jadeite and those Sailor Scouts pay. My plan also involves gaining energy for our Kingdom."

"Ah, I see." Queen Beryl starts, a small, very small smirk forming on her dark colored lips, "And what is this plan, Nephrite, and are you sure it will work? For the reason that if it does not work, you will pay. Your punishment will be severe, I will assure you that."

"Ah, my Queen, I would not want to spoil my plans, but I do assure you, it will work." Nephrite says with a small smirk of his own forming on his lips. With that, Nephrite goes to leave, but Queen Beryl's next few words stop him.

"Remember, Nephrite, this is your last chance. Do not fail me." Queen Beryl says slowly and clearly and then with that, Nephrite gives his Queen one sharp nod and then leaves the room.

_***Jadeite's Apartment: With The Scouts And Jadeite.***_

Jadeite, who is carrying Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Luna finally arrive at Jadeite's apartment.

Slowly and gently, Jadeite places Sailor Mars on his bed that is in his bedroom while Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury change back to their normal selves in the bathroom.

Jadeite strokes Sailor Mars' cheek and then places a random strand of hair behind her ear. He stares at the conscious girl and then lets out a long, stressful sigh.

"How is it going, Jadeite? Did Sailor Mars wake up yet?" Ami asks as she walks into the bedroom. Serena follows her into the room with Luna trailing along behind her.

Jadeite slowly shakes his head and when he replies, his eyes never leave Sailor Mars' pale face, "No, she is still unconscious."

"Why don't you two girls change Sailor Mars back?" Luna suggests and Serena and Ami both nod in response.

"Okay. Hey, Jadeite, can you leave the room for a moment?" Serena asks Jadeite, who is still staring at Sailor Mars and isn't looking away at all.

Jadeite doesn't answer at first and the girls start to worry. Ami gives Jadeite a worried look and gently asks, "Jadeite?"

Suddenly, Jadeite's head snaps up. He then stands up and faces Ami and Serena.

"Yeah. I'll be in the other room." Then with that, Jadeite leaves the room with Luna following behind him.

**. . .**

In the other room, Jadeite is sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the wall. Luna watches him for a few moments, thinking he does not notice her, but he does.

"What are you staring out?" Jadeite hisses, his tone cold and bitter.

Luna narrows her eyes at the man and then hops onto the couch, sitting beside Jadeite. She stares at him and then finally says, "You are different."

"Well, I would think so." Jadeite says with a sarcastic tone, "I use to work for the Negaverse, I use to be cruel and my words use to be harsh. I used to not care for anyone, but myself and I always thought I was better than the rest: that I was stronger. I was stubborn, hateful, I thought humans and the Sailor Scouts were losers and idiots, and now look at me."

Luna stares at him, different thoughts run through her head. Then, the clever, purple cat finally says, "Now you're in love with Sailor Mars and working on the good side; the Sailor Scout side."

"Do you think she is going to make it?" Jadeite suddenly asks with a quiet voice.

Luna's silent for a moment and then right before she could answer, Serena and Ami come out of the bedroom and over to Jadeite and Luna.

"Hey guys." Serena says with a small smile as she walks over to Jadeite and when she notices Luna, she raises an eyebrow and sarcastically says, "Oh no, did Luna start nagging at you. Don't worry, Jadeite, she has a habit of doing that."

Luna eyes Serena and snaps, "Oh, quiet you, Serena! Shouldn't you be discussing Sailor business with Ami?"

Serena pouts and she folds her arms across her chest, "Maybe, but shouldn't _you_ be the one telling us what exactly to discuss?"

"We should plan our next move and figure out how to defeat the Negaverse. Also we need to find out a way to wake Rei up; she seems badly hurt and we need to help her." Luna explains.

"Nephrite is going to pay for what he has done to Rei. I will kill him with my own bare hands if I have to, but assure you that he _will_ pay." Jadeite says in a low growl. His eyes are cold and hard and his voice low and dangerous.

"You know, Jadeite," Serena begins, twirling her thumbs together as she sits down on the couch next to Jadeite, "during the fight . . . you well . . ." Serena trails off, not exactly knowing the right words to say.

Jadeite raises an eyebrow at Serena and she continues to mumble words to herself. She uses different words while trying to say what she wants, but she cannot find how she wants to say it. Jadeite, who is in no mood, finally snaps at the blonde-headed girl, "Spit it out!"

Serena's eyes widen for a quick second and then she rubs the back of her neck and says, "You said you loved Sailor Mars . . ."

Jadeite stares at her blankly for a moment, not exactly knowing what to say. Ami, who walks over to the chair that is in the corner of the room, next to the couch, and raises a small eyebrow at Jadeite, "Jadeite?"

A small tint of red forms on his cheeks and he looks down at his lap, "What?"

"Jadeite, do you really love Rei?" Ami asks, a small smile forming on her lips; she thinks it's sweet how a man who use to be evil and work for the Negaverse could actually change so much and be . . . well . . . in love.

Before Jadeite could respond, a flash of anger suddenly takes over him. He jumps to his feet and harshly says, "Why does it even matter now? Rei is hurt, unconscious, and I doubt after everything she would ever care for me."

"What are you talking about, Jadeite? Did you hit your head or something because I think we all noticed how protective you were of Rei when we were fighting against Nephrite." Serena says with a raised eyebrow and a confused look on her face.

"You don't understand . . ." Jadeite trails off and looks away.

"Did something happen between you the two of you?" Ami asks, a bit curious and worried at the same time.

With a sigh, Jadeite explains, "Rei told me she loved me and I didn't know what to say. I was shocked and confused and so I said nothing. She got mad, I believe hurt, and then she just left! Then that is when she ended up in the park and was attacked by Nephrite."

"Why didn't you respond to Rei when she told you that she loved you? What is wrong with you?!" Serena practically screams and her blue eyes go wide.

"Because I didn't know what to say!" Jadeite yells, but then lets out a sigh, and then continues, "I was shocked; there I was, standing in front of a beautiful woman and she was telling me she loved me. I use to be cruel, evil, ruthless, careless, and whatever else. I never would have thought that a Sailor Scout would love someone who used to work for the Negaverse. Before I could say anything though, she left. She ran away and I was left there dumbfounded and confused."

He then continued on talking, explaining what else Rei told him before she dashed off, "She also was saying how she feels very connected to me; she said to her it feels like she has known me in a past life or something. In a way, I feel the same way, but now I can never tell her because she is unconscious and hurt and- and I don't even know if she'll make it!"

"First of all, Jadeite, she is not going to die." Ami says in a calm, assuring voice, "Rei just has a lot of injuries and her body needs to heal and the fastest way of doing that is by resting and sleeping. She will be awake in no time and she will still be in love with you; I assure you. There is no need to worry."

"Yeah, Jed, not worrying and freaking out. Yeah Rei could be stubborn and nasty at times, but she's a good person and she won't just leave you for some stupid fight." Serena says while shrugging her shoulders, but then she frowns, "Well . . . she is stubborn so she may leave you . . ."

Ami slaps Serena's arm and she shakes her head, "Ignore her; her and Rei always fight, but trust me, when Rei awakens, she will be very happy to see you."

Luna, however, is sitting beside Serena on the couch. She has been very quietly and Serena has noticed it, "Hey, Luna, what's got you all quiet?"

The purple cat blinks her eyes a few times and then she looks at Serena, then Ami, and then Jadeite, "Rei is right."

"About what?" Jadeite questions and Serena starts whining, "How is it that she's unconscious and she still manages to be right about something?"

Luna ignores Serena and continues, "You see, before you and the other generals were brainwashed, you and all the Sailor Scouts lived on the Moon. You all had, well, a 'special bond' with each other. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, Sailor Mercury with Zoisite, Sailor Venus with Kunzite, Sailor Jupiter with Nephrite, and then Sailor Mars with Jadeite. So yes, you two do have a connection that it's like it is from other life time and you two are bonded in a certain way which no one could break."

"Wait, isn't Zoisite a girl?" Serena raises an eyebrow and Luna rolls her eyes, "Of course that is what you think of. However, yes and no to answer your question. In the past life Zoisite was a male, but now –I do not fully understand, but it is what it is- Zoisite is now a female."

"Oh . . . well that's weird." Serena mumbles, but shrugs her shoulders.

"Very." Ami says with a frown.

"So you're saying that Jadeite and Rei were lovers in the past and well now they are lovers again only with a stronger bond and a stronger connection?" Ami asks with curious eyes and a small smile forming on her lips.

Luna smiles at the blue-haired girl and nods her head, "Yes, Ami, that is exactly what I am telling you."

"Hey! Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Serena yells at Luna as she begins to pout that the purple cat has been keeping this from them.

"You girls are not ready yet. Nowhere near ready and when the time was right, I was going to tell you." Luna explains with a sigh.

Jadeite stands there, still in shock, his mouth slightly opened, and his eyes wide. '_What?!_' His mind yells, but then all he could think about is how he and Rei shared something strong before and now they are sharing it again . . .

That brings a small smile to his face.

They both shared this before and are once again sharing it now in this lifetime . . . _love_.

Jadeite blinks a few times and then walks back to the bedroom, without saying a word to Luna, Serena, and Ami.

Serena and Ami share a worried look and quietly Ami asks once she hears the bedroom door shut, "Do you think Jadeite is alright?"

Serena shrugs her shoulders and lets out a small sigh, "I don't know, Ami . . ." Serena then turns her attention to Luna and she practically screams, "Why did you tell him?! You made him upset, Luna!"

Luna gasps and instantly goes to defend her reasoning, "I thought he should know and the two of you should know!"

"How come we can't remember anything?" Ami asks with curious eyes as she cocks her head to the side, showing she is curious and confused.

"You were all reborn; none of you had any memory of the Moon Kingdom or anything else or of each other. Anyways, it does not matter now, all that matters is we need to find out who the other scouts are and how to defeat the Negaverse." Luna says and then walks off into another room in the apartment.

"Oh . . ." Serena says and then after a minute of thinking, her eyes widen, "Oh, Ami, can we go to the arcade? Please, Ami? I want to play the new Sailor V game so bad!"

Ami rolls her eyes and she gives Serena a look, "We should be staying here with Rei and making sure she is alright."

"She has Jadeite; if she wakes up –which I'm sure she won't, but if she does- he will be right there beside her. So now can we, pleaseeeeeeee?" Serena begs and she bats her eyes at her best friend.

Ami rolls her eyes and thinks about saying no, but then Serena adds, "I'm sure when she wakes up she would want to spend time with Jadeite anyways."

With that, Ami sighs and nods her head, "Alright, let's go, but only for a little while."

With a loud cheer and 'yay' from Serena, the two rush to the door and right before Serena shuts the door, she shouts out, "We're be back later! Bye Jadeite, bye Luna!"

Then with that, they shut the door and leave.

**. . .**

Jadeite is sitting on a small metal chair that is next to the bed where Rei is lying. He is staring at Rei's unconscious body and at her slow breathing.

He lets out a sigh and rubs his hands over his face, '_So we loved each other then in another life and now here we are . . . in love again. What am I doing? Shouldn't I be some jerk that works for the Negaverse and be trying to take down the Sailor Scouts? Shouldn't I be fighting against the Sailor Scouts and be trying to gain energy for the Negaverse? No, here I am, sitting beside a Sailor Scout while the others plan on how to defeat the Negaverse. What am I supposed to do? Maybe Nephrite is right . . . maybe I am becoming too soft . . . too nice. Maybe I should go back to my normal, evil, stubborn, jerk self . . . I could work with the Negaverse again and work for Queen Beryl . . . what am I thinking? Why am I thinking like this?! Ugh . . . !_'

Jadeite's eyebrows are tightly knitted together, a look of frustration, annoyance, and anger is on his face as he stares at the floor with his head in his hands. He looks like he is fighting with himself in his head and it looks like he is about to burst into flames at any second.

"W-what's got you a-all worked up?" A small, weak, and quiet voice fills the once silent room. Jadeite's head snaps up and he is greeted with a pair of bright violet eyes.

A small smile spreads across Jadeite's lips and he takes Rei's hand into his, "You're awake."

Rei smirks at him and lets out a small laugh, "Yeah . . . and I'm in a lot of pain."

With that last comment, Jadeite frowns and immediately stands up, "Do you need anything? What can I get you?"

Rei raises an eyebrow at him, "First off, since when have you become so . . . gentlemen like? And can you please just sit down and stay with me?"

Jadeite winces at that first comment, but he hides it and slowly sits down on the metal chair, "You have been out for a while, you know."

"Did I worry you?" Rei teases, but when she sees he has a straight and serious face, her own face turns serious, "What's wrong, Jadeite?"

Jadeite stays silent for a moment and then finally says, "You told me you loved me and then you ran off. You got yourself into trouble with Nephrite, you got seriously hurt, and now I am still wondering what is going to happen with the two of us."

"Uh-huh . . . I'm so sure that's the thing that is wrong." Rei says with a raised eyebrow, "You look like you are having a war with yourself in your head. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Sailor Scout." Jadeite says with a slight shrug to the shoulders and a nonchalant look on his face.

Rei eyes him and hisses, "Save it and just tell me what's going on. Tell me _everything_."

"Fine," Jadeite practically snaps, "you want to know everything? Okay, I'll tell you." He sounded angry, but Rei doesn't care. She just wants to know what is going on with him . . . she is actually worried and he knows it.

"You told me you loved me and I didn't answer so you ran away getting yourself into a serious fight with Nephrite. Then the Scouts and I helped you in the fight, Nephrite wanted revenge against you, I stepped in, told him that I . . . that I loved you, you got hurt, and then we ended up here." Jadeite is talking to fast, all his thoughts and emotions are just rushing out of him and he can't control what he says anymore, "I was worried about you and I couldn't wait for you to wake up. Oh, but then Luna tells us that we knew each other in a different time and we loved each other in that lifetime too! She told us how we all forgot the memories and such; so much has happened, Rei. I have been thinking about how much I have changed and how I use to be all strong, selfish, a jerk, stubborn, sarcastic and, now I am soft, nice, stupid, and weak! Now I've been having thoughts about going back to the Negaverse!"

However, Jadeite didn't mean the last part to come out and Rei's eyes widen at that. "You want to go back to working for the Negaverse?"

Jadeite stares at her blankly and she continues, only her tone is harsher than before, "Oh, so you _like_ being _rude_, _harsh_, _obnoxious_, and a _jerk_?! Fine, go back to the Negaverse or Dark Kingdom or whatever you call it and just leave!"

Before he could say anything, Rei continues yelling at him, fire is dancing in her now dark eyes, "How could you tell me you love me and then say you miss your old self and you want to go back to the Negaverse? Fine, go work for Queen Beryl and hang out with your friends Nephrite and whoever!"

"Rei . . ." Jadeite starts off, but Rei points to the door. He sees the scars and bruises on her arm and he frowns at it, "Rei, you're tired and you don't understand-" Before he could continue, Rei snaps, "Get out now, Jadeite."

"Rei-" He begins again, but only to get cut off once again, "Get out!"

"Fine! You know something, _Princess_, Serena is right about you. You are a mean, annoying brat." Jadeite spits out and then stamps out of the room, slamming the door shut on his way out.

Rei can feel her blood boiling and she just lets out a sigh of frustration, "Ugh!"

**. . .**

Once Jadeite slams the bedroom door shut, he stamps into the living room and Luna looks at Jadeite with a confused look, "What happened between you and Rei?"

"Nothing!" Jadeite yells and then leaves the apartment, once again slamming the door shut.

Luna frowns and then faces the bedroom door, wondering if she should check on Rei and see if she is alright or if she should leave her alone to rest.

_***The Dark Kingdom: With Queen Beryl***_

"You wanted to see me, Zoisite?" Queen Beryl asks with a raised eyebrow, her eyes cold and dark.

"Yes, my Queen. You see, I have a plan that could help destroy the Sailor Scouts and a way to seek revenge against Jadeite and that pathetic Scout of his. What was her name again? Sailor Mars?" Zoisite says with a smirk.

"Oh, is that so? Did you forget that Nephrite is on the job for this or do you just not care?" Queen Beryl says in a cold voice.

Zoisite shakes her head and finally stands up from kneeling, "My plan includes Nephrite. You see, Jadeite has an old partner, who you knew very well and you even like her, Titus. You remember her, don't you, Queen Beryl?"

"Yes, I do." Queen Beryl replies, but then adds, "She was killed by Sailor Moon, was she not?"

"Let's just say that with a lot of energy and magic and other few tricks, she is back and stronger than ever. You see, she and Jadeite knew each other very well and they worked together. Titus knows Jadeite inside and out and she has very good ideas on how to fight and defeat the Sailor Scouts. Also, she used to have a thing for Jadeite, which he would never admit to, but I believe that he returned those same feelings."

"Get to the point, Zoisite." Queen Beryl snaps; she is starting to get impatient.

Zoisite licks her lips and then continues, "You see, my Queen, everyone believes Titus is dead and they believe Nephrite is the only one around for now. So, let Nephrite and his Youma deal with Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury while Titus and I deal with Jadeite and Sailor Mars. Titus does work best when it deals with love energy anyways."

"Did you run this by Nephrite yet, Zoisite?" Queen Beryl asks and Zoisite nods her head, "He said it sounds good, but he wants to know what you think of it."

"Yes. Do the plan and make sure it works." Then with that last comment, before Zoisite leaves, Queen Beryl adds, "I want no more failures. Get the job done. Destroy these Scouts once and for all."

Zoisite smirks and then leaves while thinking to herself, '_Oh trust me, this plan will work. I will end those Sailor Scouts and show Jadeite who is the strongest. They won't even see what is coming until it hits them . . . hard_.'

_***At the Arcade: With Serena and Ami.***_

"Oh, I love this game so much, but it's so hard to win!" Serena whines as she presses the buttons to the game quickly.

Ami sits on the chair next to her and watches Serena play the game. She smiles at Serena and asks, "You make it look so hard, but the game is pretty easy to win."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure it is, Ami." Serena says sarcastically and continues to shout at the game and play. Ami just smiles and rolls her eyes playfully at her friend.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" Andrew appears behind them. Serena instantly jumps out of her seat, twirls around, and faces Andrew with wide, cheerful eyes, "Oh, hi Andrew!"

"Hey there, Serena. What are you guys up to?" Andrew kindly asks and Ami frowns, "Serena, weren't you just in the middle of your game?"

"Ah, you're playing the new Sailor V game?" Andrew asks and Serena nods, "Yeah, it's super fun. Have you played it yet?"

Andrew smiles, "Yeah, it was really cool. How about you, Ami? I know last time you played the Sailor V game you had the highest score; you were amazing."

"Oh, well thank you, but no, I haven't played in a while. I am just watching for today." Ami replies in a nice, kind voice and Serena glares at her. She somewhat blames Ami a little for taking Andrew away from her attention.

"Hey Andrew!" A new voice appears and at first Serena smiles, thinking the new voice is cute and sweet, but instantly regrets it when she hears the next line and figures out who it is, "Oh, and if it isn't meatball head."

Fire appears in Serena's eyes and she instantly snaps when she is face to face with Darien, "I am not a meatball head!"

"Uh-huh, whatever you say. Hey, where's your other friend?" Darien asks and Ami's eyebrows knit together, "You mean Rei?"

Darien nods and Andrew then realizes she is missing too, "Yeah, where is Rei? Usually the three of you, and that other guy, are always together."

Serena looks at Ami and Ami starts thinking of excuses, "Um, she wasn't feeling very well and Jadeite is taking care of her."

"Oh, well I hope she feels better." Andrew says nicely and Darien just nods his head.

"Hey, Andrew," Serena begins with a huge smile on her face and heart eyes, "would you like to go to the diner to get some milkshakes and some food?"

"I would love to." Darien replies with a smirk and Andrew chuckles, "Sure, why don't the four of us go?"

Serena frowns and mumbles quietly, "I thought it would be just the two of us . . ."

"What was that, Serena?" Andrew asks, not hearing what Serena mumbled under her breath.

Serena shakes her head and smiles, "Oh nothing! Let's go!"

_***Jadeite's apartment: With Rei.***_

Rei is lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. She is still mad at Jadeite and the whole situation. She hates him . . . but she also loves him and she is so confused at the moment, it's making her crazy.

She then slowly looks around the room and notices it is a male's room. It's Jadeite's room.

Rei suddenly feels angry once again and she slowly gets up and out of the bed. Pain rushes through her body and she can barely stand, but she refuses to stay in _this_ apartment that she is in.

She winces at the pain, but slowly she makes her way out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Luna sits up straight when she sees Rei, "You're awake and up, Rei. Shouldn't you be lying down and relaxing? You were hurt pretty bad."

"Luna, I'm fine." Rei says and then starts making her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Luna asks with concern in her voice.

"I'm going home; back to the temple and as far as I can get away from Jadeite." Rei harshly replies and then opens the door. Luna tries stopping her, but then next thing the purple cat knows is that Rei stamps out of the apartment and slams the door shut.

"Great, this could not get any worse." Luna mumbles to herself and then lies back down on the couch.

If only Luna knew that, she was wrong and that things could and will get a lot worse.

**. . .**

Rei is slowly walking back to the temple. She is holding her sides; she's still in much pain. "Stupid Jadeite. How dare he say those things to me and dare call me 'Princess'? Ugh! That jerk! He's a liar, that is what he is. How could he possibly tell me one minute he loves me and then the next tell me how he misses being his old self?"

"Aw, what's the matter? Did you and little Jadeite have a fight?" A sharp voice asks with a mocking laugh. "He was always too serious. He thought he wasn't, but I knew he was the serious one out of all of us."

Rei turns around, wincing at her pain from her side and right shoulder. "Who are you?" She looks around to see no one. Rei narrows her eyes and calls out, "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Oh, are you talking to me?" The voice says, coming from behind Rei.

Rei swiftly turns around and sees once again, no one. She lets out a frustrated sigh, "Listen, I'm not in the mood. So, either show yourself or take a hike!"

When there is no response, Rei shakes her head and continues to walk back to the temple, her home. She sighs, holding her sides as she breaths in and out slowly. She looks down at the ground as she walks; her head is killing her. She swallows hard and closes her eyes as she walks, hoping the pain would go away.

However, she bumps into something –or _someone_- as she walks. She gasps and looks up instantly only to see a girl, standing there, wearing the same thing Jadeite and Nephrite wear, and a smirk on her pale face. Her dark orange hair in a ponytail and her finger is twirling with a piece of loose hair.

"Who- who are you?" Rei yells, but when she notices what she is wearing, she gets an idea, "You're another one of the generals?" She narrows her eyes, "You work for the Negaverse, don't you?"

The girl lets out a loud laugh and takes a step back, "How'd you guess?"

"You're outfit. It's the same ones as the other generals have." Rei says bitterly and then she asks, "What do you want? What's your name?"

"I'm Zoisite. I'm Queen Beryl's third general." She, Zoisite, says with a smirk.

"What happened to Nephrite? Did we scare him away?" Rei asks as a smirk plays on her lips as well. Despite the pain she is in, she won't look weak in front of Queen Beryl's next general.

"Of course not!" Zoisite laughs and then she shrugs her shoulders, "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you did scare him away, but no. He should be arriving here momentarily."

Rei bites the inside of her cheek, trying her best not to wince at the pain she is experiencing. Her entire body is aching and her head is throbbing.

"So," Zoisite begins with a sigh, "where is good ol' Jadeite?"

Rei narrows her eyes at Zoisite and keeps her chin held high, "He is . . . busy with some things at the moment."

Zoisite could see right through her lies and she just lets out a powerful, loud laugh, "What a bad liar you are. I wonder, what does Jadeite see in you?"

Rei eyes Zoisite and says nothing. She glares at her and shakes her head slowly and then speaks through clenched teeth, "If you don't get out of my way, I will make sure you regret ever bumping into me."

"Oh, but yet, you're the one who bumped into me, no?" Zoisite says with a laugh, "So, tell me, you and Jadeite had a fight?"

"No." Rei hisses as her hands turn into fists by her sides.

Zoisite tilts her head to the side and asks with a shrug, "Are you sure about that? You looked pretty upset." However, before Rei could respond, Zoisite spots the bandages on Rei's shoulder and the side of her head. She smirks as she folds her arms across her chest, "You're bleeding. The blood is seeping through your bandages. Tell me, did Nephrite hurt you?"

Rei rolls her purple eyes and coldly replies, "That's none of your business."

"I'm hurt that you can't trust me." Zoisite mockingly says with a fake frown, "I thought we were just starting to become friends."

"I walked into a door, happy?" Rei says sarcastically and then adds, "Now, get out of my way or I'll make you."

"I'm most likely sure you didn't get hit by a door. Why don't you tell the truth?" A new, but familiar, voice says, only this time coming from behind Rei.

Rei spins around quickly and comes face to face with Nephrite. She narrows her eyes at the man and harshly spits out, "Listen, I don't know what the two of you losers want, but get out of my way!"

"Ouch, is the yelling really called for?" Nephrite asks with a frown.

Rei looks away from his face and huffs, bitterly responding, "What do the two of you want from me?"

"Well," Nephrite begins with a sigh as he folds his arms across his chest, "I told you that I would get my revenge on Jadeite for leaving and for switching sides. My master wants me to make sure he and the little bratty Sailor Scouts pay. And that, my dear, is exactly what I plan on doing!"

Before Rei could respond, Nephrite grabs a lock of Rei's jet-black, silky hair and pulls hard on it. Rei gasps at the pain and yelps out, "Ow! Ah, get off of me!"

Zoisite chuckles and walks around so she is standing beside Nephrite. She narrows her eyes at him and says with a shake to the head, "I thought I told you that I would take care of this brat and Jadeite while you and your monster take care of those other Sailor twigs."

Nephrite eyes his partner before roughly letting go of his hold on Rei's hair and he slams her to the ground. Rei lands on her right side, her bad side, and she winces. She holds back the yelp she wants to release and could feel tears coming to her eyes. The pain is killing her.

"Fine." Nephrite coldly says to Zoisite with a nod before snapping his fingers and then with that, he vanishes.

Zoisite bends down so she is eye level with Rei and she says with a smirk, "Looks like it's just you and me until Jadeite decides to join us. Then I could show my real plan once he arrives."

Rei glares up with her and holds back her yelps of pain she wants to scream out. She takes a deep, shaky breath and then desperately tries to come up with a plan out of this mess.

**. . .**

Serena, Darien, Ami, and Andrew are sitting in the dinner, all chatting as they wait for their milkshakes to be delivered. Ami and Serena are sitting on one side of the booth while across from them Andrew and Darien are sitting next to each other.

Serena smiles at Andrew and lets out a loud laugh, "Oh, Andrew! You're so funny!"

Ami rolls her eyes and just shakes her head, "Oh, Serena."

"So, Serena," Darien begins with a smirk, "did you get another F on your test?"

Serena narrows her eyes at him while he laughs at her. She pouts and shakes her head, "No, for your information. I did not."

Andrew smiles widely and nods his head, "Well, that's good!"

"Yes, I have been trying to help her with her academics. She has been getting a lot better." Ami says with a kind smile.

"Wow, who knew meatball head would know how to pay attention?" Darien jokes with a chuckle while Serena just glares at him.

"Hey, so do you think Rei's going to be okay?" Andrew asks as the server hands them their milkshakes and walks off.

Ami and Serena share a look before Ami nods at them with a smile, "I believe so. When we left she was still sleeping though."

"Yeah, but she'll be fine!" Serena says with a roll to the eyes and a small smile, "She's strong enough. I'm sure everything's gonna be okay with her."

"Yeah and-" Ami goes to say, but gets cut off when they hear a loud '_bang_' and suddenly the window they were sitting by shatters.

"Ahh!" Everyone in the diner screams out when all the glass in the place shatters and the tables are flipped over at the gush of wind.

Serena falls on top of Darien meanwhile Ami and Andrew slide across the floor, slamming against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Oof!" Serena mutters as she slams against Darien and their heads collide. "Ow . . ."

Darien moans at the pain and mumbles into Serena's messy, blonde hair that is shattered across his face, "Get off me, meatball head!"

Serena slowly sits up and looks down into Dairen's eyes. She rubs the top of her head and slowly slides off him, "Oh . . . well sorry." Dairen nods to her and sits up, also rubbing his head, "What was that?"

Ami slowly stands up with the help of Andrew and she holds her head, "I think I have an idea." Ami rushes over to where Serena is and grabs her arm. She then whispers to her friend, "It's the Negaverse! Come on, Serena, let's go!"

Serena gives her a sharp nod, but as the two girls dash off, Andrew grabs Serena's arm, "Hey! Serena! Where are you going? It's too dangerous out there!"

"We have to get out of here!" Ami tell him, "Just stay hidden and be careful, Andrew!"

Andrew goes to say something else, but suddenly a large Spider-like Youma appears by the now shattered window. The Youma has orange skin, short purple hair, red eyes with six more eyes on her forehead, two black stripes on each sides of her face, two black antennas, and a spider-like body.

"Oh where are you, Sailor Scouts? Come out and PLAY!" The Youma screeches. Her voice is high-pitch and scratchy. When she screams, you could see she has only four teeth and a long, dark tongue.

She crawls on her eight legs and tilts her head, searching around the area for the certain people she is looking for. "Come out, come out where ever you are, Sailor brats."

Now, Serena, Ami, and Andrew and a few other normal citizens are hiding behind the bar of the small diner. Serena looks around and then whispers, "Where'd Dairen go?"

Ami and Andrew shrug their shoulders and then Ami whispers quietly to Serena, "We have to get out of here! This has to be another one of the Negaverse's monsters. We need to stop it!"

Serena gives her a sharp nod and then with Andrew's back to them, the two friends sneak out of the diner and they run behind the building. Sailor Moon takes a deep breath and then raises her hand in the air, shouting out, "MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!" Ami screams as she raises her blue pen in the air.

The two girls quickly transform and the next thing they know, the two girls are standing behind the building as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

The two girls quickly rush back into the diner only to see the Youma attacking Andrew. The monster spit out a web and trapped Andrew in it and now he is trying to struggle his way out.

Andrew has a look of panic on his face as he continues to struggle out of the web the monster trapped him in. "Ahh! S-Someone h-help!"

"Let him go, you fiend!" Sailor Moon shouts as she places her hands on her hips.

The Youma quickly turns around and eyes Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, "And who are _you_?"

Sailor Moon eyes the monster and shouts out her usual opening speech, "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

"Oh, so you're the famous Sailor Moon?" The monster spits out and turns around to face the Sailor Scouts.

"Let him go!" Sailor Mercury yells out as she narrows her eyes at the monster. "Who are you?!"

"Me? I'm Widow! You're worst nightmare!" The Youma, Widow, hisses and then releases Andrew, slamming him to the ground.

Sailor Moon gasps and then when Widow starts to crawl towards her, Sailor Moon frowns and lets out a whine, "Ohh! I hate spiders! They're so creepy and disgusting!"

"Sailor Moon, this is not the time!" Mercury tells her friend and then turns her attention back to the monster, "Bring it on, you monster!"

Widow only smirks as she starts chasing after the two Sailor Scouts. Mercury and Moon's eyes widen and they jump out of the way quickly as the monster runs right passed them.

Now, they're fighting on the street. Sailor Mercury takes a deep breath as she prepares to do her attack. "Mercury bubbles BLAST!" Groups of bubbles come out of her hands and attack the Youma, who screeches out in pain.

"Ah!" Widow yelps and then hisses when the attack is over, "You'll pay for that!"

Sailor Moon runs up behind the Youma and shouts out, "Sailor Moon KICK!" Sailor Moon then jumps high in the air and goes to land a strong kick to the Youma's back, but Widow quickly turns around and stops her attack by spraying a web out of her mouth and wrapping Sailor Moon in it.

Sailor Mercury's eyes widen and she screams after her friend as she watches Widow trap Sailor Moon and then slam her roughly into the ground. "Sailor Moon!"

Mercury goes to help her friend, but suddenly a man appears right in front of her. She gasps and quickly looks up only to be greeted by the same general she met the other day. "Ah! Nephrite?!"

"That would be me." Nephrite says with a smirk. "Surprised?"

Sailor Mercury narrows her eyes at the man and she bitterly replies, "So, you're the one who created this monster!"

Nephrite smiles widely and nods his head, "That would be correct, my dear." He takes a step towards her and glares down at her, "Looks like you won't be helping either of your friends today."

Sailor Mercury gives him a confused look and she shakes her head, "What are you talking about?"

"You see, you won't be able to save Sailor Moon and you won't be able to save your other precious friend either." Nephrite says coldly.

"What?" She questions, still confused. "Sailor Mars is fine. She is safe with Jadeite."

Nephrite shakes his head and lets out a mocking sigh, "I don't think so. You see, Jadeite and your friend had a fight and now she is all alone . . . with a good friend of mine while Jadeite is nowhere to be found."

Mercury's eyes widen and she gasps, "No! She's already badly hurt! She . . . she cannot fight or defend herself alone in her condition!"

"Well, that's too bad, little girl." Nephrite says and then with that, he goes to attack her, but she quickly jumps out of the way. She takes a deep breath and quickly glances over at Sailor Moon, who is still struggling to get free from the web that is tightly around her.

This cannot go well . . .

**. . .**

Jadeite is walking the streets of the city, alone. He has his arms folded across his chest and a distressed look on his face. He sighs and shakes his head as he mumbles to himself quietly, "Stupid. I'm so, so stupid! Why did I have to go say that to her? I should have just told her how I felt and then we would be fine."

Jadeite huffs and runs his hand through his messy golden hair, "I have to fix this . . . but she yelled at me to get out . . . and it's _my_ apartment!"

"I miss my Fire-Fly." He finally whispers to himself and then adds quietly, "I love her." His eyes widen and he remembers how in another lifetime he used to call her that. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head, "I need to fix this."

However, as he goes to make a turn, someone runs right into him, almost knocking him over. Jadeite stumbles, but doesn't fall and he yells, "Hey! Watch it!"

Suddenly, Jadeite takes a good look at the person that ran into him and narrows his eyes, "Andrew? What are you running from?"

Andrew, who is panting, has fear in his eyes and his face is pale. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head, "Me . . . me and-and Serena, Ami, a-and Darien were all at the diner and then . . . and then some monster started to attack! I lost sight of S-Serena, Ami, and Darien though."

Jadeite's eyes widen and he quickly asks, "Did you see Rei with them at all?"

Andrew shakes his head and runs his hand through his hair, "No. Serena and Ami said she wasn't feeling well so she stayed at your apartment with you. Oh! But Sailor Moon is there fighting the monster."

Jadeite nods his head, "Okay, thanks. See you later, Andrew." Jadeite quickly brushes him off and then runs off towards the direction where all the madness is.

**. . .**

Sailor Moon finally got out of Widow's hold on her and now she is running in circles, trying to come up with a plan.

Sailor Mercury and Nephrite are going head to head; he is throwing attacks at her and she is dodging them the best she could.

Jadeite then comes into view and he gasps at he watches Nephrite attack Mercury and Sailor Moon running away from a large, spider-like monster.

"Nephrite!" Jadeite yells at his old friend as he narrows his eyes at him. Nephrite looks over his shoulder and smirks at his friend, "Ah, there you are, Jadeite. We were starting to worry about you."

Jadeite rushes over to where Nephrite and Mercury are standing and he narrows his eyes as he hisses through clenched teeth, "What are you doing?!"

"Getting my revenge." Nephrite coldly replies as he glares at Jadeite. He then cocks his head to the side, "Why are you here and not with the one with the feisty personality?"

Jadeite gives him a confused look and Nephrite nods his head with a smirk, "I knew the two of you got into a fight. Well, my old friend, you better go save your girlfriend, I don't think she'll last long with Zoisite."

Jadeite's eyes widen and he growls as he asks, "What did you do to her?!"

"I suggest you go and find out." Nephrite says with a wink and then turns his back to him and continues to fight Sailor Mercury.

Jadeite huffs and then runs off in the direction towards his apartment, hoping she is still there and Nephrite is lying and she is still safe in bed.

**. . .**

Jadeite slams the door open to his apartment and rushes inside, surprising Luna as she was just sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Oh! Jadeite! You scared me!" Luna cries, but Jadeite pays no attention to her. He quickly rushes over to his bedroom and lets out a frustrated groan. He stomps his way back into the main room and runs his hand through his hair.

"What is it?" Luna asks, concerned and curious.

"Where's Rei?" Jadeite anxiously asks the sleepily purple cat. "Have you seen her?"

Luna sits up and yawns, "No. She left a few hours ago, I believe. She seemed very . . . upset and frustrated. But she could barely walk either."

Jadeite sighs, "Damn it! She's in trouble. The Negaverse sent Nephrite and one of the other generals, Zoisite, to attack the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury are taking care of Nephrite and his Youma, but now I need to find Rei!"

"Jadeite, you must be careful!" Luna says and then adds, "Let me go with you!"

"No! I need you to stay here in case Rei comes back. Okay? Be back later and hopefully with good news!" Jadeite yells out to Luna and then with that, he runs off.

**. . .**

Rei is lying on her back on the cold concrete that is only a few blocks away from her home. She takes a deep, shaky breath and holds in the screams of pain that she wants to let out.

Zoisite is standing a few inches away, smirking down at her. She shakes her head and sighs, "I thought you were the strong one out of all the Scouts. You're kind of weak to be honest."

Rei clenches her jaw and lets out a frustrated huff as she winces at the amount of pain her shoulder and side is in. "Shut up."

"Well, aren't you going to fight back?" Zoisite asks as she tilts her head to the side and asks curiously.

Rei sits up slowly and she narrows her eyes at the Zoisite, "Oh, shut up."

"Hey," Zoisite begins with a shrug, "I'm just waiting for an actual fight with you. Why don't you turn into your Sailor Scout side so we could actually have a real fight?"

Rei rolls her eyes and goes to stand up, but Zoisite then kicks her side, again. Rei falls back onto her back and groans at the pain. Zoisite sighs and shrugs, "I'm waiting."

Rei clenches her jaw and then realizes she has no other choice. If she doesn't transform then she has no chance against Zoisite and she will only get more and more hurt. She huffs and struggles to her feet as quickly as she can.

Zoisite goes to hit her again, but this time Rei hops out of the way and clenches her jaw. She whips out her red pen that was in her pocket and she points it up in the air, "MARS POWER!"

Fire begins to wrap around Rei and only in a matter of seconds, Sailor Mars is standing in front of Zoisite. Zoisite smirks and claps her hands together, "Now that's better!"

Sailor Mars rolls her eyes and holds her sides. "You want to fight? I'll give you a fight."

Zoisite smirks and nods her head, "That's all I ask." Zoisite creates fire in her hands and moves the flames around her fingers. "This should now be interesting."

Rei narrows her eyes and goes to say something, but Zoisite cuts her off by slamming her foot against Sailor Mars' stomach.

"Ahh!" Sailor Mars yelps as she slams against the ground. She moans at the pain and could see blood seeping through her bandages. "Ugh! You witch!"

"I'm not a witch; I'm just your nightmare." Zoisite says with a smirk and then goes to hit her again, but this time, someone grabs her wrist, stopping her. "Huh?" She mumbles to herself and then turns her head only to come face to face with Jadeite.

"Oh, if it isn't Jadeite." Zoisite says with a smirk, "How nice of you to join us."

Sailor Mars slowly gets up onto her feet and she looks over to Jadeite. She bites her lower lip and he could see all the pain and emotions she has in her bright, violet eyes. He goes to say something to her, but Zoisite speaks before he can, "Well? What are you waiting for, Jadeite? Why aren't you rushing to her side and checking to see if she is alright? She lost a lot of blood, you know."

Jadeite rolls his eyes and looks back over at Sailor Mars, who is narrowing her eyes at Zoisite. Sailor Mars swallows hard and harshly says, "You talk an awful lot."

Jadeite chuckles and nods, "She always did and she was always the annoying one."

Zoisite frowns and then asks, "Did the two of you get into a fight? You know, Jadeite, when I first ran into your girlfriend here, she seemed very . . . upset. What'd you guys fight about? I'm curious."

"Does it matter to you?" Jadeite asks harshly as he raises an eyebrow at her.

Zoisite shrugs and then smirks, "Not really."

"Then what do you want?" Sailor Mars snaps, "You're out numbered since Nephrite left you."

"Eh, I don't think so." Zoisite says with a shrug.

Jadeite turns to Sailor Mars and nods at her, "I saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. They're holding up against Nephrite. They're both fine."

Zoisite clenches her jaw at that and Sailor Mars lets out a sigh of relief, "That's good."

"Enough!" Zoisite shouts, now angry. She floats in the air and snaps her fingers, "It is time to get this fight started, no? Good luck."

Suddenly, a Youma appears in front of Jadeite and Sailor Mars, only this time, Sailor Mars and Jadeite recognize this Youma very well.

"What?!" Sailor Mars gasps, "You're supposed to be dead! We killed you!"

Jadeite stares at the Youma in shock. He turns his attention to the smirking Zoisite and he yells, "You're using my old and supposed to be _dead_ Youma against me and Sailor Mars?"

"You bet I am." Zoisite says with a smirk.

There, standing in front of them is Titus. She has long teal hair flowing down her back and a smile on her pale lips and dark emerald eyes. She is wearing a short blue dress with light blue gloves that go up to her elbows with blue heels.

She cocks her head to the side and softly says, "Miss me, Jadeite?"

"Titus . . . what are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead." Jadeite says as he shakes his head at the Youma.

"You see, Sailor Scout," Zoisite begins as she continues to float in the air, "long before you, Titus and Jadeite had a . . . thing."

"No, we didn't." Jadeite corrects as he growls through his teeth. He turns to look over at Sailor Mars, "She liked me, but I never saw her that way."

"You may have never admitted it, but I know you felt something for me too, Jadeite!" Titus yells at him. "Once we get rid of her, you and I could share something. We could start over. Maybe Queen Beryl will even take you back and forgive your betrayal."

Sailor Mars laughs and Jadeite shakes his head, "I'll never see you that way and I will not go back to the Negaverse. I love someone else, not you."

"What?!" She screeches, "Who could that be?"

Sailor Mars and Jadeite share a look and Mars could see the sorry look in his eyes. She smirks, turns her attention back to Titus, and proudly says, "Me." Her smirk widens at Titus' confused and shocked look and she adds, "He loves me and I love him."

"No!" Titus screams and then she feels rage when she sees Jadeite and Sailor Mars smile at one another. She growls and then throws her arms in the air, growling, "Fine! You want it that way, you will regret it . . . the _both_ of you!"

Her entire body shakes and she frowns at Jadeite, "I have sent most of my life devoting myself to you; trying to _prove_ myself to you! I loved you and this is what you do to me in return? I adored you!"

Zoisite smirks and shakes her head, "You should know Jadeite, she is one of the most powerful Youma we have."

Titus' whole body is shaking and suddenly, a beam of light shoots out of her, covering her entire body so no one could see her. Sailor Mars and Jadeite shield their eyes and suddenly, when the light is gone, Titus true form is shown.

Her hair is much darker, almost black now, and instead of wearing a dress, she is wearing a dark blue jumpsuit and she has her light blue gloves on still. Her eyes are now pure red and now her lips are gone. She has golden spikes coming out of her shoulders and a golden headpiece attached to her forehead.

Sailor Mars frowns at the Youma and sighs, "I really didn't want to fight you in the first place because you were creepy looking."

"I'm still much prettier than you, Sailor Scout!" Titus shouts and then bends the water out of the lake that is a few feet away from where they are. She lifts the water up in the air, creating two columns, and then she thrashes the water towards Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars quickly jumps out of the way, but she lands roughly on her bad side, which makes her yelp out in pain. Jadeite's eyes widen and he goes to rush over to her and help her, but Titus then throws an attack at him.

He hops out of the way and then he creates a ball of energy in his hands and shoots it at Titus. It slams against her and she screeches out of pain, but isn't dead yet.

Sailor Mars slowly stands back up and she turns to Jadeite, "You take care of Zoisite, I can handle Titus."

Jadeite shoots her a concerned look and he asks with an unsure voice, "Are you sure you're okay?"

She smirks at him and nods, "I got this."

Jadeite nods and then runs over to where Zoisite is standing and begins the fight with her meanwhile Sailor Mars and Titus continue to fight.

Titus bends another column of water out of the lake and aims it at Sailor Mars, which she is unable to dodge so the attack hits her, hard. She groans and quickly stands up, shaking her head, "Can't you learn some new attacks?" Sailor Mars ducks under one of the water whips and then shakes her head, "You know, I have had about enough of you!"

Sailor Mars presses her index fingers together and her thumbs and points it upwards. She squeezes her eyes shut and shouts out, "Mars . . . Fire . . . IGNITE!"

A ball of flames start to rush toward Titus, but unfortunately, Titus is able to dodge it and stop the attack with a wave of water she sends towards it.

Sailor Mars drops to her knees and begins to pant. She already wasted so much energy from fighting with Nephrite before and now in the past hour Zoisite has been attacking her. She gasps and holds her sides and she could feel her old wound opening back up and letting the blood seep through her Sailor Scout outfit.

Jadeite glances her way and his eyes widen. She needs help and fast. He turns his attention back to Zoisite and he sends a power ball of energy at her. Her eyes widen and she goes to dodge it, but suddenly she teleports away. Jadeite sighs, knowing that it was Queen Beryl who forced her back to the Dark Kingdom to deal with her and to see if Titus fails, because if Titus fails, then so does Zoisite.

Jadeite rushes over to Sailor Mars side and he kneels down beside her. He cups her cheek with his hand and he smiles down at her, "Are you alright? Everything's going to be okay."

Sailor Mars moans at the pain and she looks up at him; scars and bruises are scattered across her face.

He kisses her forehead and holds her close to him, "Don't worry, Mars, everything will be okay, I promise."

"You . . . you already s-said that." She says with a grin. "I'm f-fine though. Just a little . . . bruised."

Titus makes her way over to them and she growls, "How sweet. You two really do love each other. Too bad I'll be taking you away from one another! He's mine!" Titus grabs Jadeite's arm roughly and yanks him up. He glares down at her and before he could do or say anything to the Youma, she presses her mouth against Jadeite's lips.

Sailor Mars gives her a disgusted look and shakes her head, "You don't even have lips! You creep!"

Jadeite pushes the Youma off him and he growls, "Get off of me! I do not and never will love you, Titus!"

Sailor Mars struggles to her feet as she watches Titus shake her head at Jadeite. She starts pleading to him, yelling at him, but no noticing Sailor Mars standing back on her feet. Jadeite doesn't notice Sailor Mars either back on her feet.

Sailor Mars takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She breaths in and out slowly and she presses her index fingers and thumbs tightly together. She could feel all the heat and rage boiling inside of her and running through her body. She clenches her jaw and she could feel her body shaking. She tunes out all the yelling coming from Jadeite and Titus and she focuses on her attack.

She then shouts loud enough to Titus and gains both, her and Jadeite's attention, and yells, "Stay . . . away . . . from . . . my . . . BOYFRIEND!"

Titus' red eyes widen and Jadeite smirks when he sees Sailor Mars aim her fingers towards Titus and she shouts out in a powerful, strong voice, "Mars . . . fire . . . IGNITE!"

Then with that, this time a powerful ball of flames rush towards Titus and she could do nothing, but scream as the attack slams into her and kill her. She melts into a pile of water and shortly afterwards, she dies and disappears.

She opens her eyes slowly and she could feel her legs go weak. She stumbles to the ground, but before she could fall, Jadeite rushes to her side and catches her in his arms. He holds her tightly against him and grins down at her, "So, I'm your boyfriend, huh?"

She rolls her eyes and nuzzles her head in his neck. She smiles widely and plants a soft kiss on his neck, "Jadeite?"

"Yes, Fire-Fly?" He says with a wide smile.

"I love you." She says softly and then closes her eyes, sighing. He smiles down at her and caresses her cheek gently, "I love you too, Rei . . . or well, Sailor Mars."

She rolls her eyes and sighs, "I'm so tired." She laughs and then sighs, becoming serious, "I'm sorry for the fight we had before."

He shakes her head and smiles, "It's okay. Don't worry about it, my dear. I didn't mean what I said. I never want to go back to the Negaverse, I was just upset because Nephrite kept taunting me that how I became weak and soft. It made me lose my mind. I'm sorry."

She grins up at him and shakes her head, "It's okay. I understand. I shouldn't have exploded on you like that though. I just kind of have a short temper."

He laughs and shrugs his shoulders, "I like it that way anyways. I have always loved that about you, your short temple and feisty personality."

She smirks and then looks down at her Sailor Scout outfit. She purses her lips and sighs, "I wonder if Sailor Moon will be angry that I kind of got blood stains all over this outfit."

Jadeite frowns at that. He looks down to see all the blood stains that seeped through her outfit and it pains him to see her like that, in so much pain.

Sailor Mars notices his upset look and she shakes her head, placing her hand on his cheek gently, "Hey, I'm fine. Stop your worrying. I'm sure Ami will find a way to get the stains out and for me, I'm okay, really."

He nods his head and the leaves his head down. She smiles as his lips gently press against her soft ones. They deepen the kiss by Jadeite slipping his tongue in her mouth and they both smile into the kiss. They stay like that for what seems like forever, in each other's embrace, holding each other, and kissing passionately until they hear a familiar voice behind them.

"Oh! Get a room you two!" Sailor Moon says from behind them, gagging at the sight. "Ew!"

Sailor Mars and Jadeite pull apart and they smirk up at Sailor Moon. Luna is shaking her head, looking away from the sight while Sailor Mercury smile widely, "Aw, be nice Sailor Moon. They love each other."

Luna walks over to Sailor Mars and tilts her head to the side, "Are you alright, Sailor Mars?"

Sailor Mars nods her head and leans against Jadeite's strong chest, "I will be."

Sailor Moon plops herself next to Jadeite and Sailor Mercury sits next to Sailor Moon. They all look at each other and they are all worn out.

"So, you guys defeated Nephrite?" Jadeite asks with a raised eyebrow.

Sailor Mercury nods her head and smiles, "Yes, we did. It was a hard, but we pulled through."

"That's good." Sailor Mars says with a smile, "I'm sure they didn't go so easy on you guys either."

Sailor Moon sighs and shakes her head, "Nope. Not one bit. Oh! Buuuuuut, Tuxedo Mask gave to the rescue and helped us when the Youma almost tried eating me!"

Sailor Mars rolls her eyes and Jadeite just laughs, shaking his head. Sailor Mars runs her hand through her messy hair as she mumbles, "Unbelievable you are."

"What?" Sailor Moon pouts as she folds her arms across her chest.

Sailor Mercury and Luna shake their heads as they watch Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon begin to bicker back and forth with each other.

Sailor Mars just rolls her eyes and kisses Jadeite's cheek, "I'm glad we all pulled through. We're a team. All of us and soon we'll find the rest of the Sailor Scouts."

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon nod their heads and Luna smiles, "It's good you girls know that you are a team, now and always and Jadeite, you're now officially part of it too."

He smiles and kisses the top of Sailor Mars' head, "I know and I am so grateful and glad for it."

"But," Sailor Moon says with a shrug, "you guys do realize this fight is nowhere near over."

"Yes, I am sure the Negaverse has a lot more monsters to send our way." Sailor Mercury says with a sigh, but a small smile rests on her lips.

"But," Sailor Mars begins as she looks up in Jadeite's sapphire color eyes that she loves. She smiles widely and says with a strong, confident voice, "it may not be over and we may all still have a long way to go before the end of this darkness and evil, we're a team. We're the Sailor Scouts. And, this . . . this is a fight worth fighting for."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**That is it for this story! I hope you all liked it! :) I really hope you enjoyed reading it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
